30 Days of Norpan
by BirdSpell
Summary: The 30 day OTP challenge with Norpan, because they need more love. LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN! Rated M for my paranoia and a couple of the prompts.
1. Day 01

**Hiya everyone! Welcome to the 30 Day OTP Challenge, Norpan Edition!**

**I kind of need a break from my main stories. So naturally stress myself out by writing a oneshot a day for a month. Because fuck logic.**

**…I make no promises on the 'every day' thing. And they might all be really short.**

**In any case, Norpan needs more love. So here we go! 30 Day OTP Challenge may now commence!**

**I don't own Hetalia, Norway, Japan, or the 30 Day OTP Challenge.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 01: Holding Hands_

Japan sighed, staring up at the night sky with a smile. "It's beautiful out," he commented to his companion.

Norway nodded absently, keeping his eyes fixed on the stars. "Yeah…" He glanced over at his friend. "Was there… any particular reason you wanted to talk to me after the meeting?"

"Well, no," the Asian nation admitted. "I just wanted to talk. Is that… odd?"

The Scandinavian shrugged. "I don't think so."

"That's good." The pair lapsed into a not-quite-awkward silence. Japan coughed. "So… how is Iceland-kun?"

"Island?" Norway glanced over, surprised. "He's fine. How do you know him?"

Japan blushed faintly. "Well, we have a lot in common, you know… And, well, he and Xiao-kun…"

The Scandinavian frowned. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

Norway smiled slightly. "It's fine. Island's doing pretty well; still complaining about tourism and such, but doing well."

"Well, siblings do complain a lot…" A slightly wistful look spread across the smaller nation's face. He leaned back to stare up at the sky again, stars reflected in his dark eyes. "Norway-san?"

"Yes?"

"…Nothing. Never mind."

He was blushing again, Norway saw. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," the Japanese insisted, huffing softly.

"If you say so," Norway allowed.

"I do say so."

"Honestly, sometimes I swear you're worse than America."

Japan glared at him. "Take that back!" he ordered playfully.

"I thought you two were… how did he put it…" Norway thought for a moment. "Oh, yes; 'Best BCFFs forever, dude'!" he finished in a passable rendition of America's voice.

Japan laughed softly. "He said that?"

"Those exact words," Norway deadpanned.

The dark haired man paused, nose wrinkling as he thought. "'BCFFs'?"

"Best Country Friends Forever, I believe," the blond explained.

"Ah." Japan blinked, confused. "That makes no sense."

"Well, it _is_ America."

"True."

Japan glanced over, started to say something, then shut his mouth again. Norway didn't notice, lost in his own thoughts. The Asian lay back again, eyes focused on the stars. Something caught his eye.

"Oh! A shooting star!"

Norway followed Japan's gaze. "Where, there?" he asked, pointing.

"No, over there." The older nation took Norway's hand, moving it to the correct position. They watched the star fade away into the night.

Japan pulled away suddenly, apparently noticing he was still holding Norway's hand in his own. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine," the Norwegian interrupted. "Has anyone ever told you that you apologize too much?"

"Hai… Switzerland-dono, all the time," Japan murmured ruefully.

"Huh. Hey, Japan?"

"Mm?"

Norway frowned, trying to think of the best way to phrase his question. "…Why do you refer to Finland, Denmark, and Iceland as '-kun', but Sweden and I as '-san'?"

Japan tilted his head to one side. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," the other muttered.

"Well… '-kun' denotes a higher level of familiarity; '-san' is simply more… polite, I suppose. It's like calling someone 'Mr.' or 'Miss' in English."

Norway nodded in understanding. "How many years have we known each other?"

"Ano… A few decades, I guess. I haven't kept track." Japan glanced up at him. "What do you think, Norway…kun?"

Norway chuckled. "I think you're better at reading the mood than people give you credit for."

"Arigato," Japan hummed, smiling.

A cold breeze rippled across the roof of the meeting building. Japan shivered, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Cold?"

"Well, as kind as Canada-san is, his winter is rather inhospitable; even in March, it's still a bit cold."

"Count yourself lucky we're in _southern_ Canada," Norway pointed out. He hesitantly reached out and took Japan's hands, holding them between his own gloved ones.

"N-Norway-kun?"

"You said they were cold," the Scandinavian said softly.

"Ah… yes." Japan's fingers curled around the Norwegian's, hesitantly, unsure of what the response would be.

Norway simply smiled.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Okay, that turned out more talking and a little bit of hand holding, but I did it! Day 1 is complete!**

**That was actually the first time I've ever written Norway, so let me know what you thought. I need to know if there's anything I should change. Also, Canadian winters are a bitch. I'm in Toronto right now, so I know. And this is one of our milder winters…**

**SO. FUCKING. SHORT. GAH.**

**Next up: cuddling somewhere.**

**I'm gonna die…**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	2. Day 02

**Hey, guys! I'm back for Day 2 of the challenge. Heh heh heh, fun…**

**Just ignore my complaining. I'm enjoying this, really. I just like to complain.**

**This chapter has been disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere_

Norway turned the page, sighing as his dull indigo eyes roved over the paper. "You know, it's very distracting when people are staring at you while you're trying to read…"

The smaller nation slipped around the doorframe, blushing and looking away. "Sorry, Lukas-kun."

Lukas rolled his eyes and patted the couch beside him. "Just come and sit."

Kiku did as he was asked, bringing his legs up beside him and leaning forward to read over the other's shoulder. "What's the book about?"

"Greece's myths in the modern day; it's not bad."

"Oh, I've read those ones." Japan sighed, leaning against Norway's shoulder.

"What are you doing up, anyway? It's late, and you only just got here."

Kiku shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. It's fine, I'm not tired."

"Really," Lukas muttered disbelievingly.

"Yes, really."

"Hm."

Kiku shot him a look, shifting to rest his head on the back of the couch. "Why do you never believe me?"

"You're a good liar, I'll give you that. But I live with Island." Iceland being a truly brilliant liar. It was hard to lie to Norway.

"I thought he moved out?"

"Oh, shut up."

Kiku stuck his tongue out childishly. Lukas ruffled the smaller nation's hair in revenge, smirking at his complaining whine.

"Don't do that," he pouted. "You know I hate it…" He broke off, yawning. "Can we sleep now?"

"'We'?" Norway asked teasingly.

Kiku huffed, blushing. "You know what I mean."

"Yes." Lukas dumped the book on the arm of the couch and gently curled an arm around the smaller nation's waist. Kiku squeaked (so damn cute!).

"L-Lukas-kun?!"

Norway shrugged. "What did you expect? Honestly, we haven't seen each other in months…" He shifted to a more comfortable position.

Kiku hesitantly twisted around to face the blond, draping his arms around the other's neck. "No… I've missed you," he admitted quietly, allowing his face to rest against the Nordic's neck.

"And I you," Lukas hummed, curling up and closing his eyes.

"As well you should."

"So modest," he teased.

Kiku chuckled softly, already half asleep. "Please, I've heard you talking about your myths. I'm comparatively humble."

"Well, they deserve the praise," Norway determined.

"If you say so," Kiku yawned.

"Which I do." Lukas shifted so he could lie down, pulling Kiku over him like a blanket. The Japanese didn't mind, snuggling against his chest. He hummed happily.

"You're a good pillow, Lukas-kun."

"And you," the Norwegian replied, "are an excellent blanket."

"Arigato, that is most kind of you to say."

They both laughed softly. Kiku hummed, tangling their legs together. "Good night, Lukas-kun."

"Good night. Jeg elsker deg."

"…Aishiteru."

All in all, a very pleasant evening.

(It was less pleasant the next morning, when Iceland came to visit in one of his more irritable moods, bringing Hong Kong with him. They decided it would be amusing to wake their respective brothers up by pouring ice cold water on their heads.)

(To be fair, the sputtering and cursing _was_ pretty funny.)

(The magical cursing afterwards, however, wasn't. Although Kiku insisted they looked very funny as fish.)

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Yes, Norway turned Hong Kong and Iceland into fish. I regret nothing.**

**Translations:**

**Arigato (Japanese): Thank you**  
><strong>Jeg elsker deg (Norwegian): I love you<strong>  
><strong>Aishiteru (Japanese): I love you<strong>

**As always, all translations come from Google, so feel free to correct me.**

**Short chapter again today… Ah well, they're more drabbles than anything else, so sue me. Anyways, next up: Gaming/watching a movie.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	3. Day 03

**I have returned for Day 3. This is actually really fun, although I'm still not used to writing such short stuff… I'll have to do something longer once I'm done the challenge. It's now on my nonexistent to-do list.**

**I really want AC Unity for Christmas. Can you tell?**

**Since I don't have it, I don't know if you can still throw the character off buildings to their untimely demise. I hope so. It's cathartic, honestly. (Yes, I have thrown Edward off buildings before. Don't question it.)**

**School's out for winter break! Hell yeah!**

**Disclaiming is a pain. You all know I own fuck all.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 03: Gaming/watching a movie_

The controller vibrated madly in his hands, and Lukas groaned, throwing it onto the couch cushions in front of him. "Really? Just throw yourself off Notre Dame? Come on…"

Kiku glanced up from his book. "He didn't throw himself off," he pointed out reasonable. "You jumped off. They don't throw themselves off buildings in this game."

"If I want to say Arno is suicidal, I will."

The smaller nation laughed, setting the book aside and sitting in seiza position beside him. "You can't just flail wildly and expect it to work, Lukas-kun," he chided softly. "You have to practice. And, you know, not run towards the edge of a building and press jump without even checking if there's a haystack below you first."

"It was one time," the Norwegian retorted. "At least I've never thrown myself off a building in real life."

"Well, when you're being chased by frighteningly determined thieves…"

"They were your citizens."

"And they've been dead for centuries, can we change the subject?" Kiku scooped the controller into his hands and set to work, sending the Assassin he was controlling neatly into the haystack below Notre Dame.

Lukas had only recently started playing Assassin's Creed. Kiku, who'd been a fan ever since the first game, had cajoled—not begged, of course not, because the Land of the Rising Sun _does not beg, no I do not, stop saying I do_—him into giving it a try, and the Norwegian could never say no to the kicked puppy look.

Nobody could say no to Japan's kicked puppy look. Nobody.

That brought them to the current moment, with Lukas accidentally hitting jump instead of free run down and throwing Arno off the side of Notre Dame to a grisly demise. And Kiku, being the cocky little shit of a gamer that he was, had the gall to smirk and pick up the controller and flaunt the fact that he was the AC _champion_ and Lukas was a complete rookie, as America had put it. And Iceland. And Hong Kong. And-

He decided to stop there.

Kiku leaned back against the couch cushions they'd dragged onto the floor for their gaming marathon with a content smile as he engaged a fresh patrol of guards on one of the missions; Lukas wasn't sure which one. "You're good at this game."

"Yes…" Kiku paused to defeat a particularly tricky guard; one of the especially annoying ones who refused to just let you hit them. "…I am," he finished, jumping into a haystack to hide as his target came around the corner, killing him easily and sprinting off. He held out the controller. "Why don't you practice for a while?"

"Why not?" Norway decided, taking the controller from his friend/boyfriend (they'd never actually figured out what all this was). He got Arno onto the roofs and sent him sprinting off above the guards' heads with the sort of painstaking focus you only got after failing a seemingly simple task multiple times.

Kiku smiled, content to watch for the time being. Norway really got into these things, he noted; the taller nation had his eyes narrowed in focus as his pale fingers manipulated the controller, leaping onto an unsuspecting guard's head, sending virtual blood everywhere. The blond smirked, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Take that, idiot" under his breath as he ran off again, taking the rest of the patrol with him as he fled back to the rooftops.

Somehow, he managed to push one off the wall. "Hey, Kiku?"

"Yes, Lukas-kun?"

"Why can the guards climb walls anyways? They're guards; I don't think climbing a building using windowsills and bricks was part of their training."

"It's a video game, Ai," Kiku hummed. "You're not supposed to think about that."

"Which means you don't know." Lukas killed two of the guards and took off, hissing in annoyance as one of the remaining enemies shot him in the back. "What does Ai mean, anyway? You keep calling me that, and I have no clue what it means."

"Which is why I keep calling you that. It's less embarrassing if you don't know what I'm saying."

Lukas sighed. "Fair enough…"

"Oh, go left here. There's a narrow alley that's good for fighting in."

"Ah. Thank you, kjære."

Kiku smiled at him. "More pet names in languages the other person doesn't speak?"

Lukas chuckled. "Mm. Woah!" The controller shook again as one of the guards stabbed Arno, draining the last of his health. He sighed.

Kiku smiled apologetically. "Did I distract you?"

"Just a bit."

"Sorry…"

Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose. "And again with the apologizing."

"Eh… S-sorry?"

The blond sighed. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes… Er, how about… Tangled?"

Lukas considered it. "Sure."

The Asian nation smiled happily, putting the disk in and curling up against Lukas with a contented sigh.

Well, it wasn't a murderous video game… But this would do nicely.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Ha! ****Gaming AND watching a movie! I am awesome!**

**Does anyone know why the AC guards can climb buildings? It doesn't make sense…**

**Translations:**  
><strong>Ai (Japanese): Love<strong>  
><strong>Kjære (Norwegian): Dear<strong>

**Look at them with their pet names. Cute little shits.**

**Up next: On a date. I've been on a grand total of one date in my life, so we'll see how this works out.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	4. Day 04

**I am powering through this challenge!**

**I'm gonna be crying by the end of this, I'm sure.**

**All information about Montreal is based off my grade 8 graduation trip. It was fun, but I'm not sure if I'm remembering where everything is…**

**Oh well. I don't own Hetalia, Notre Dame, Cirque de Soleil, or the crepe place. Or the Christmas store. Hell, I don't own any mentioned locations or objects, okay?**

**Oh, and this takes place a few days after the events of Day 1. I still need to add them actually getting together…**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 04: On a date_

It wasn't exactly a date.

Well, it was… Norway asked if Japan wanted to go out somewhere, Japan said yes, and they ended up at Cirque de Soleil, somehow (well, they were in Montreal anyway…). They just didn't call it a _date_.

Even though it totally was.

Kiku sped up slightly to walk ahead of Lukas, eyes darting over the tent in excitement. "This is incredible! I've never been to one of Canada-san's circuses before."

Lukas chuckled, absently taking the smaller nation's hand and entwining their fingers. "It _is_ pretty nice, isn't it?"

The Japanese blushed faintly at the contact, slowing down so he could walk beside his boyfriend again. "What should we do first?" he asked, leaning his head against the blond's shoulder.

"Well…" Norway considered, "we've still got a while before the show; we could get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kiku agreed readily. "Where?"

"Ah… If I remember correctly, Canada said there were restaurants down this way…"

"Sounds good to me." They strolled down the road happily, commenting on storefronts and people and the food they got when they reached a restaurant they could both agree on ("How about crepes?" "Oh, that sounds nice…").

Kiku managed to get directions in uncertain, stuttering French and they made their way down to the Notre Dame cathedral, a beautiful approximation of the one in Paris. The pair looked around at the statue on its column and the stunning clock on the side of a nearby building, wandered the side streets and found a neat little shop that exclusively sold Christmas decorations, got lost, and only just managed to get back in time for the show.

In any case, they made their way to their seats and prepared to watch.

The show was beautiful; noise and light and stunning costumes. Kiku's eyes reflected the spotlight and glowed like stars as he watched, blind to everything around him. Lukas was content to ignore the performers and focus on his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ That felt good to say. Kiku, beautiful, perfectly flawed Kiku, was his.

He smiled to himself, absently brushing the smaller nation's hair away from his eyes; apparently before he himself had noticed it, as he shot Lukas a confused glance. The blond smiled, allowing a hand to brush against Kiku's cheek before pulling away again, leaning back against his chair and settling down to watch the rest of the show.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**More shortness, yay. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**In case you're wondering, all the places Lukas and Kiku visit in Montreal exist in real life. Or they did last year, on my grade 8 trip. I got lost in Montreal. Fun.**

**Next up: Kissing. Wow, two socially awkward guys? This'll be fun.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	5. Day 05

**Hahaha! I've been looking forward to this one… It's about time I showed how these two got together. This takes place… Well, it's pretty much a continuation of Day 1.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 05: Kissing_

"So," Norway said after a moment, absently rubbing his fingertips over Japan's knuckles.

"S-so," Japan repeated, blushing, gaze fixed on their hands.

The Nordic glanced up. "Embarrassed?"

"A-a bit," the Asian admitted. "I'm not used to… physical contact."

"If you want, I could…" Norway made to pull his hand away. Japan shook his head, shifting his own hands to keep the other in place.

"I-it's fine," he murmured, blushing furiously. "I-I don't mind."

Norway shrugged absently, sighing. "If you're sure."

Japan smiled faintly, turning to face the other nation. "I am. You're… a good friend, Norway-kun."

"Thanks." Norway let his eyes flicker over Japan's face, his delicate, feminine features, wide dark eyes framed by long lashes, full lips; the elder nation was beautiful, no two ways about it. Anyone you asked would agree.

The blond could admit to himself that he found the slender nation… fascinating. Kind and warm but distant and cold at the same time. And what was he so shy about, anyway?

"Ah… Norway-kun?" Japan blinked at him, concern flickering through his eyes.

"Hm? Oh… sorry. I just spaced out a bit." He forced himself to meet the raven haired nation's eyes, rather than focus on his lips, as he so obviously had been. _Maybe he didn't notice…?_

Japan smirked, just slightly, almost imperceptibly. He'd noticed all right. It was probably his cultural politeness keeping him from mentioning it. "Oh, that's fine. Are you… tired? We could go back inside."

"No, that's fine." Norway shifted as a cold breeze blew past. "I usually stay up pretty late."

"Ah." Was it just his imagination, or did Japan's eyes flicker down for a second? "Then let's stay for a couple minutes more."

"Alright."

They sat in silence a short while, Norway's hands still running over the backs of Japan's. The smaller nation smiled, enjoying the attention.

"…Norway-kun?"

"Yes, Japan?"

"Have you ever wanted to do something… crazy?"

He thought about it. "Sometimes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Japan hesitated, looking away and blushing bright red. "Because… That is, I… Well, I…"

"Japan?"

The slender nation pulled his hands away, staring out into the night. "I…"

Norway frowned. "Japan, what-!"

Japan suddenly turned back to Norway, leaned in, and pressed their lips together, pulling away almost instantly. He turned away, one hand rising to cover his mouth.

"Oh- I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

Norway reached out his own hand and rested it on Japan's cheek, gently turning the other to face him. "It's alright," he murmured, noting as he did so that the two of them were sitting so close together that, if he was to lean forward just a little, their lips would be touching. "I don't mind." His breath was brushing against the other's lips now. Japan stared up at him, wide-eyed, lips slightly parted.

"N…Norway…kun…?"

"It's… Lukas, Japan. My name is Lukas." And with that, he tilted Japan's chin up just enough to press their lips together again.

Japan stiffened slightly, surprised. Then he relaxed, arms curling around Lukas' neck for support. His eyes slid shut and he hummed softly against the other's lips. It tickled.

When they pulled away, Japan smiled happily. "Well, that was… new."

"Is that a good thing, Japan?" Norway asked.

"…Kiku."

"Hm?"

Japan blushed. "My name is Kiku."

Lukas smiled. "Kiku," he echoed. "Kiku… That's a beautiful name."

"Arigato… L-Lukas-kun?"

"Yes, Kiku?"

"Does this mean we're… dating, now?"

Lukas thought for a second. "If that's what you want."

"I… Yes. It is."

"Then I suppose we are," he said softly, pulling his Kiku in for one more kiss.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**And another one bites the dust! Ah, this is fun. Next up: Wearing each others' clothes.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	6. Day 06

**I don't own Hetalia.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 06: Wearing each other's clothes_

"When I said 'wear something different', this isn't what I had in mind," Lukas muttered, tugging at the collar of the white uniform.

"Oh, come now, Lukas-kun," Kiku replied, straightening the cross clip he'd borrowed off his boyfriend for the occasion. "You look very nice."

"And you," came the response, "look like a sailor girl."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Oh, absolutely," Lukas assured him, snaking an arm around his waist. "I'm just worried I won't be able to keep the others off you."

America had come to the idea that at the next World Meeting, everyone would come wearing the clothes of one of their friends. There was quite an extensive betting pool.

In any case, Lukas and Kiku had drawn the logical conclusion that they would dress as each other. So they'd had the correctly measured uniforms made, and now they were all set for the meeting.

Kiku hesitantly reached out to straighten Lukas' collar. "There," he murmured. "You're very handsome."

Lukas gently took Kiku's hand from his collar, kissing the back gently. "You're too kind. Come on; if we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Wouldn't want to break our perfect attendance records," Kiku teased.

"No we wouldn't," Lukas agreed, offering the Asian his arm.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"DUDE! You and Norway?! Totally didn't see that coming!" America, dressed in Canada's long coat and carrying a ratty stuffed polar bear, wrapped an arm around the Japanese's shoulders and yanked him off. Kiku shot Lukas a look that was either 'See you later' or 'Hurry up and save me'.

He decided it was the second. "America, stop bothering him."

"I'm not bothering you, right, Keeks?"

"Ah, w-well…" Kiku straightened the cross pin awkwardly. "I-I…"

Germany, wearing Italy's blue uniform and looking just slightly ridiculous, slammed his hand against the table. "That is enough chit-chat! Everyone get to your seats so we can begin!"

Kiku shrugged, shooting Lukas an apologetic look as he moved to his place.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"That was fun," Kiku sighed, leaning back against the arm of his chair. The meeting was long over, and the two had headed back to Norway's house, as he'd been the host country. "Perhaps we should do it again sometime."

"What, wear each other's clothes?" Lukas asked.

"Hai. I think it's cute."

The Norwegian chuckled. "Of course you do."

Kiku folded his arms across his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think everything's cute."

"Only cute things." The Japanese hesitated, then continued. "Like you."

"Thank you, kjære."

"You're welcome." Kiku smiled happily, closing his eyes. "I think I could just fall asleep right here," he added.

Lukas shook his head. "Come on, let's get changed."

"What, now? In the same room?" Kiku asked, blushing.

"You're so shy."

"Maybe I just don't want you embarrassing yourself," the other teased.

"You're intolerable."

"You love it."

"Absolutely."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**SO SHORT OH MY FUCKING GOD. Okay, once I'm done this, I'm definitely doing a full length story for Norpan.**

**Next up: Cosplaying**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	7. Day 07

**I've now been doing this for a week, yay me! And I've managed to keep up, too. And it's Christmas Eve!**

**I own nada.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 07: Cosplaying_

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Lukas-kun…"

"The kicked puppy look only works if I'm looking at you."

"Come on, it'll be fun! You'll enjoy it!"

"I said no, and I meant it."

Kiku sniffed faintly, lower lip wobbling like he was about to cry. "B-but… I really wanted to go with you… I-I really, _really_ wanted you to come… I-it won't be the same without you…"

Lukas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, fine! I'll go to your precious convention!"

"Really?" Kiku asked, perking up again. "You will?" He jumped forward to wrap his arms around the taller nation. "Arigato, Lukas-kun!"

"You're acting like a child," the blond pointed out. "What were you saying about… cosplay?"

"Mmhm, it'll be really fun! I was thinking maybe… Vampire Knight…?" He frowned, looking the other over. "Oh, that'll work, and you've got the right hair and eyes for it already!"

"For what?"

Kiku looked at him, as though confused that Lukas didn't understand what he meant. "Zero," he said very slowly, like talking to an idiot, or America. "You know, the character- Oh, forget it. It'll be quicker to show you."

A brief foray into the Internet later, Lukas sat back in his chair. "I feel I should be flattered."

"Of course, Ai."

Lukas turned back to the laptop. "And who are you going to be?"

"Kaname," Kiku replied easily as Lukas quickly typed out the name. He sighed.

"Always have to show me up, don't you?"

"Always," the other agreed. "I'm older."

"What does that- Oh, never mind. I suppose we should get started…?"

Kiku blushed. "Well, actually… I kind of already made the costumes…"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "You were absolutely certain I was going to give in, weren't you?"

"Well, yes," the other admitted. "I thought you would."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Oh, don't take it personally," Kiku hummed. "I can predict everyone, for the most part. Millennia of practice."

"Well, as long as it's not just me." Lukas wrapped an arm around the smaller nation's waist. "Let's see these costumes of yours."

Kiku blushed. "R-right."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Well," Lukas decided, fixing the black uniform's sleeve, "this will work."

"Yes, Zero-kun." Kiku smiled, tying his tie easily and grabbing a pair of reddish contacts from a container on the bedside table. He put them in and turned to smile at Lukas, eyes now the colour of red wine. "Well? What do you think?"

"You're short," Lukas decided. "But it works for you, I have to say."

"Did you just insult and compliment me at the same time?"

"I… suppose I did." Lukas shrugged. "So, when's this convention start?"

Kiku didn't reply. Lukas frowned. "Kiku…?"

"Well… about that… The convention…"

"Kiku, what aren't you telling me?"

The Japanese chuckled awkwardly. "Well, yes, I suppose there's something… I'm not telling you…"

"_Kiku_."

"_Theconventionisn'tuntilnextmonth!_"

"So we're in these outfits… why?" He decided to worry about the fact Kiku had… not lied, but allowed him to believe the convention was that day.

"Well… I… I… I thought you'd look so nice like that, and I… I just wanted to _see_ if I was right." Kiku looked away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, Lukas-kun…"

Lukas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you wanted to see me cosplaying that badly, you could have just asked."

"R-really?" Kiku stared at him, blushing. "Y-you would do that for me?"

The other frowned. "Of course I would. I… I love you, Kiku."

"I… You…" he stammered. "You…"

"…Kiku…?"

"You… mean it, really, absolutely…?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The slender nation shook his head. "No, it's just… I'm not exactly… _lucky_ in… this sort of thing…" He fixed his gaze on the floor.

Lukas reached out and lifted the other's head. "Kiku, I love you," he murmured.

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "Prove it, please?"

"Of course, kjære." Lukas happily kissed his boyfriend one more time.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Yep, yep, that was fun.**

**AND THE SHORTNESS CONTINUES.**

**Next up: Shopping. And, oh, also Christmas.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	8. Day 08

**Happy Christmas, everyone!**

**I still own nothing.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 08: Shopping_

"Come on, Kiku, you agreed to this."

"I didn't think you were serious! Where would you get _spell books_ in Norway, anyways?"

Kiku had the sort of 'I-don't-believe-magic-is-actually-a-thing' look that Denmark often used. Lukas rolled his eyes. "Kiku, we've been over this. The same sort of place you get your seals and suchlike."

"You realize I make most of those, right? And there's a big difference between yōkai and waving a stick and saying a few words."

(Despite England believing otherwise, Kiku was well aware of his demons' existence; it was just fun messing with the Brit by pretending he didn't. Hey, even the ever-serious Japanese had a mischievous side!)

"I'll prove that my magic exists once I've bought this new book, now _come on_."

"Alright, alright. I'm still not sure about this, though."

Lukas smiled, pulling the smaller nation along behind him. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

The pair wandered down side streets and alleys, until finally they came to a large black cast-iron door. Lukas knocked three times, and it slid open.

He bowed. "After you."

Kiku smiled. "Have you learned respect, then?" he teased.

"No, just to fear your temper," Lukas retorted.

"That works for me." Kiku stepped over the threshold and into the shop. The single room inside was much larger than it appeared from the outside, with all sorts of spell casting materials, from wands to cauldrons to spell books. Lukas immediately walked over to the third section, Kiku trailing uncertainly behind. He looked… uncomfortable; well, Lukas had pretty much proven the existence of his own brand of magic, so that was to be expected.

Lukas browsed the shelves, hunting for the book he'd wanted. Kiku, meanwhile, headed for a collection of books with. Chinese characters on the spines. At least, the Norwegian thought they were Chinese.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"How long does it take to find one specific book, Lukas-kun?"

Lukas glanced over. Kiku was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a pile of books balancing precariously in front of him. "Having fun?"

"Hm. It's interesting to look at. This one," he added, indicating the book he was currently leading through, "is written by one of England-san's people; it's amusing to see their descriptions of my magic."

"Yes, it can be fun seeing how other cultures view your magic," Lukas agreed. "Ah, here it is." Glancing over at Kiku's stack, he added, "Do you want to get any of those?"

"Well." The other carefully picked out a couple books from the pile and returned the rest to the bookshelf. "These ones."

"Alright." Lukas picked them up in one arm and offered a hand to Kiku. The Japanese shot him a Look.

"I am perfectly capable of getting up by myself, though I appreciate the offer." He then demonstrated this, springing easily to his feet from lotus position. "Shall we go and pay?"

Lukas nodded. "I'll pay, don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I'm paying, Kiku," Lukas insisted.

"No, it's fine, I'll-"

"_Kiku_."

The older nation sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright. If you really want to."

The blond smiled. "There we go." He led the way down to the cash.

Several minutes later, laden down with heavy bags, the pair made their way back to Lukas' house. Kiku smiled.

"Thank you for taking me shopping, Ai."

Lukas laughed softly, putting his free hand on Kiku's shoulder. "It was my pleasure, kjære."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**More short. But I have to go to my grandparents' for Christmas, so I don't have time for writing. Sorry!**

**Next up: Hanging out with friends.**

**Happy Christmas~!**

**-Bird**


	9. Day 09

**Ah, Boxing Day. AKA my Christmas, because family commitments are… troublesome.**

**Anyways, let's see what the cute little shits are up to now. Featuring Prupan bromance!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 09: Hanging out with friends_

"Dudes, you two _have_ to come with me and Mattie and Prussia to get coffee after the meeting!"

And, since it was America asking, and since Kiku was a truly _massive_ pushover, that was that. They were going.

Lukas sighed. "You could have said no, you know."

Kiku shrugged helplessly. "I can't help it; being polite is in my nature."

"So say no politely," the blond suggested. "It's not that hard."

"It is for me!" Kiku pouted. "You don't have to come…"

"Of course I do," Lukas disputed. "I'm not leaving you with America and Prussia."

Kiku smiled, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching and rising up onto his toes to press a kiss onto the Nordic's cheek. "You're so sweet, but you really don't have to-"

"I want to," Lukas interrupted.

And that was that.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Kiku sipped his coffee, licking his lips at the taste. While tea was still his favourite, had been for millennia, he had to admit, there was something about the bitter drink that he just _loved_.

"Hey, Keeks!"

"Eh? Oh, yes, America-san?" Kiku blinked, looking up from his drink. Lukas, sitting across from him, raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, were you ignoring me?" America asked, frowning.

Prussia snickered. "Al, _I_ was ignoring you. No one cares how many hamburgers you had for breakfast."

"And, can I just say, hamburgers for breakfast is disgusting," Canada added.

"Agreed," Norway decided, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Aw, come on!" America pouted. "Keeks, you don't think it's gross, do you?"

"I… Well…" He shot Lukas a pleading look. The blond raised an eyebrow and looked away, taking a deliberate sip of his drink.

_Fat lot of good you are_. "Well, actually, I… have to… agree with the others…"

Lukas shot him a smile, nudging the raven haired nation's foot under the table. Kiku blushed faintly, taking another quick gulp of coffee.

Prussia smirked at the two of them. "So, how've you two been?"

He knew. He _absolutely_ knew. "Oh, we've been fine, Prussia-kun. How about you and Canada-san?"

The ex-nation gave him a knowing grin. "We've been _awesome_."

Lukas and Canada shared a Look. Something along the lines of 'Here we go again.'

Well, Kiku and Gilbert had a long history of friendship. They fell into the old pattern easily. "I'm sure you are. Been having fun?"

"Hell yeah. And you?"

Kiku looked the two of them over, noting Prussia's predatory smirk and Canada's faint blush. "Not as much as you," he sighed regretfully.

Lukas frowned. "I feel I should be insulted."

Kiku smiled shyly, glancing up at him through long lashes. "No, no, it's fine."

"I'm confused," America complained. "What are you guys talking about?"

"…Stuff," the other four replied in perfect unison.

"It doesn't matter," Kiku added, thankful for America's naivety in these matters. "So, how have you been, America-san?"

"Oh, I've been good, but I've been playing horror games all week so I'm kinda freaked out."

"They're just games, America-san." Kiku smiled reassuringly. "They can't hurt you."

"Dude, of course they're not real! Ghosts don't exist!"

Kiku shot Lukas a 'What's with this guy' look. "Then why-"

"That's not important!" America interrupted.

Canada sighed. "Al…"

"What?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Birdie. Let's get going, West said he'd kill me if I'm late to our next meeting. I'm not even a nation anymore!" he added.

Kiku laughed quietly. "Of course, Gilbert-kun. We'll see you later."

"Ja. Bye, Norway, Al, Keeks. Coming, Birdie?"

"Right," Canada agreed, nodding. "See you, guys."

"Bye Mattie!"

Lukas and Kiku nodded politely. As the other two left, America grinned. "So, Keeks, how's life?"

"Ah, good." The Japanese glanced awkwardly over at Lukas. 'Help me,' he mouthed. "Can't complain."

"Isn't that Arthur over there?" Lukas cut in.

"Iggy?" Kiku could hear America's neck crack as he spun around. "Where?"

"I'm sure I saw him there," the Norwegian commented. "Maybe he went off somewhere- And he's gone."

Kiku smiled, watching the younger nation sprint off in search of 'Iggy'. "Ah, well done. Arigato, Lukas-kun. America-san is a friend, but he is a bit… ah… over-exuberant."

"To say the least," Lukas agreed. He stood, picking up his coffee and offering Kiku his free arm. The Asian nation took it and stood gracefully, scooping up his own drink.

"Ah, a nice end to the day." A thoughtful look crossed Kiku's face, and he pursed his lips. "I wonder what sort of… ah… _fun_ Gilbert-kun and Canada-san are getting up to…"

Lukas frowned. "You never said, earlier, whether or not I should have been insulted."

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

Kiku smirked, somehow shy and seductive at the same time. Well, since it was _Kiku_, it wasn't that strange.

"On whether you would agree to rectify the situation."

Oh, that cunning little _fox_.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**I gotta go, the pile of presents in the next room isn't going to unwrap itself.**

**Up next: With animal ears.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	10. Day 10

**Ten days, woo!**

**Am I doing good or what? Ah, on second thought, don't answer that.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 10: With animal ears_

Lukas yawned, sitting up in bed. "And another morning begins. Fun."

"Mm? You say something, Ai?" Beside him, Kiku's eyes slid open. He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Oh… g'morning."

"Good morning, kjære," Lukas replied, tousling the smaller nation's hair.

He frowned. "Ah, Kiku…?"

"Yes?" The Japanese looked up at him. Blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Narrowed them.

Then he burst out laughing. "_You_, those _things_, oh _kami_- Ha ha ha!"

"Kiku, what-"

Kiku reached up and tugged at something on Lucas' head. "What are you- Owowowow! Stop that!" He pulled away, rubbing his head. "What were you- Oh."

The Norwegian spun around, staring into the mirror in shock. "…Rabbit ears. What… the… hell."

Kiku sighed happily, brushing tears from his eyes. "Ohhh, that's good. You look so _cute_!"

Lukas wordlessly turned the mirror. The Japanese blinked, reaching up to touch the fluffy red fox ears sprouting from his black hair. "Ah. Well. That's… interesting."

"To quote someone I know well: 'You look so _cute_!'"

"Ha ha, very funny." The ears flicked irritably as Kiku spoke.

"I thought so. Anyway, how do we fix this?"

The Japanese shrugged helplessly. "Why are you asking me? Transfiguration is hardly my area of expertise."

"Well, it's not mine either." Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did this even happen? It shouldn't be possible."

"Well, apparently it is, so _do something_!" He pinned his new ears back against his head. "This is _weird_…"

Lukas tugged on his rabbit ears. "How do you think _I_ feel?" At least Kiku looked… well. _Nice_. "At least foxes are part of your mythology! I've got _rabbit ears_, Kiku!"

The smaller nation nodded. Then he burst out laughing again. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously like that!" He shook his head. "It's just- You look like something out of _Alice in Wonderland_ and oh… Ha ha ha!"

"This is serious, kjære…" the Norwegian sighed. "We have to fix it."

Kiku leaned forward, resting his weight on his knees. "How?" He scratched behind his ear. "Oh, that feels good. Um, well, there must be a way to fix it."

"Ah, we should look through my spell books." Lukas raised an eyebrow. "What feels good?"

"Oh, it's just, I can see why dogs do this all the time."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Scratching behind the ears?"

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, as America-san would say."

The taller nation reached out and buried his fingers in smooth black hair, scratching around the base of the fox ears. Kiku let out a noise halfway between a purr and a whine. "Ohhh, that feels good- Hey!" He smacked Lukas' hand away. "Stop it!"

Lukas smirked. "Are you… _blushing_, kjære?"

"Shut up," the other pouted. "Besides, this is probably your fault anyway."

"_My_ fault?"

"Who else in this building can change things' shapes?"

Lukas opened his mouth, then stopped. "Fair," he admitted. "What bright ideas do you have?"

"Still none, Ai. Where are your books?"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Boring… Boring… Oh, look, poison apples… Boring…"

Lukas looked up. "Would you stop narrating?"

"Sorry. Ah, this looks promising! Spell reversal?"

"Ah." Lukas slipped over to kneel behind Kiku and read over his shoulder. "Yes, that should work. Shall we?"

Kiku turned to look at him. "No, I'm enjoying this," he replied dryly.

The Norwegian focused on the book, muttering the spell. "Well, that seems to have done it."

"Huh." The Japanese reached up gingerly and brushed fingers through his hair. "Good. Although, I'll miss you looking like the White Rabbit…"

"Well, too bad," Lukas retorted. "Should we figure out how exactly that happened?"

Kiku smiled cheerfully. "That's easy. You did it."

"Explain."

The older nation shrugged. "It's simple, really. Instinctive magic; something triggers a particularly powerful emotion and, well, that's it."

Lukas nodded. "So, last night-"

"We don't need to go into details, thank you!" Kiku interrupted. "We all understand!"

The blond smirked. "Should we test your theory?"

"Oh kami, yes."

"Shall we go?"

"See previous answer."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**I'll leave them alone now.**

**Next up: Wearing kigurumis, whatever those are. Research time!**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	11. Day 11

**Eleven, huh. I like Matt Smith. (Ah, references…)**

**I got AC Unity! And Shadow of Mordor, and Paint It, White! Ha ha!**

**Oops, forgot to post this yesterday, ah ha ha...**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 11: Wearing kigurumis_

"And I thought Denmark made me do strange things."

"It's not that weird, Lukas-kun. And you said if I wanted you to do something, I could just ask."

Lukas sighed. "But animal costumes? Really?"

"Kigurumis, please. And yes, really." Kiku looked undeniably smug. "You did say you'd do it."

"I was talking about cosplaying!"

"And yet, here you are." The Japanese gestured at Lukas' bunny outfit. "You still said yes."

"You're lucky you look so cute like that." Lukas straightened his boyfriend's fox hood. "If you weren't, I might have had to get this silly idea out of your head. Vehemently."

Kiku frowned. "I'm… not so sure I'm lucky."

"We'll see," the blond hummed.

"When?" The Asian raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"When you least expect it," came the playful reply.

"I look forward to it, then."

The pair shared a smile. "Well, I'll have to work extra hard to surprise you then, won't I?"

"Oh, absolutely. What should we do today?"

"We're not going outside, I can tell you that." Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose. "Remind me why I wanted to date you, again?"

"Oh, you love me," Kiku replied, tapping the Norwegian on the nose as he whisked past to flop on the couch in front of the TV. "Come on, Ai, there must be something good on."

"Daytime TV? It's awful, always."

"I recorded the Doctor Who marathon."

"You like Doctor Who?" Lukas sat beside the elder nation as Kiku began fiddling with the remote, pulling up the PVR.

"Of course I like Doctor Who. Who doesn't like Doctor Who?"

"A lot of people, but fair point." The blond stretched out, deliberately taking up most of the couch. Kiku smacked his leg and curled up beside him.

"So, what first?"

"Donna?"

Kiku stared at him, mildly horrified. "Eleven. Clara. Always."

"If you were going to choose anyways, why did you ask?"

Kiku gave him a prim look, somewhat spoiled by the fox suit. "It's polite."

Lukas shook his head. "I don't know why I put up with you, I really don't."

"Because I'm adorable, precious, and the light of your life?" Kiku settled comfortably against the cushions.

"And so unbelievably modest, too," Lukas teased.

"You said it yourself." At the Norwegian's questioning look, he shrugged. "You talk in your sleep."

Lukas winced. "I said all that?"

"Well, heavily paraphrased, but yes."

The blond chuckled. "And what am I to you?"

Kiku blushed, tugging his fox hood over his eyes. "Everything," he murmured. "Absolutely everything."

Lukas smiled, pulling the hood back from his boyfriend's face.

"The feeling is mutual, kjære."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**I love Doctor Who, okay?!**

**At the time I was writing this, there was a Doctor Who marathon on TV. Also, Clara and Eleven are wonderful.**

**Wow, this was short.**

**Next up: Making out. Hoo boy.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	12. Day 12

**This is going to go horribly, I can tell. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 12: Making out_

"So."

"So."

Kiku shot Lukas an awkward half smile. "You know how I said earlier how we didn't have to talk, as long as we were together?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm starting to regret it. Can we just talk about something, anything?"

The Norwegian frowned. "Like what?"

Kiku flopped back against the couch cushions. "I don't know, something!"

"Very helpful." A thought struck him. "Are we ever going to tell the others that we're dating?"

The Japanese sat up. "Do we have to? Because that's a conversation I'd rather not deal with. Not for a long time." He sighed. "Human interaction is not my specialty."

"Same here. But, Kiku, we can't hide this from them forever." Lukas sat up as well, running a hand through his hair. "It's been hard enough keeping it secret this long, and it's only been… what, a month?"

"About that," Kiku agreed. "It's just not a topic I'm good at discussing."

Lukas sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch. "Well, we have to tell them eventually."

"Why? We could just not." The elder nation crossed his legs and leaned forward. "It's not like they have to know."

"It would make things easier if we did." He rested a hand on Kiku's knee. "We should tell them."

"I know. But… I can't. Not yet." Kiku lifted the blond's hand away. "I'm not ready…" He stopped, looking away in thought. "…for… making it… official," he decided.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not, okay?" he hissed. "Sorry, I just… Can we leave it, for now?"

"Of course, kjære." _Because if Kiku isn't ready, I'll wait until he is._

Lukas shifted forward and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. Kiku squeaked in surprise, going abruptly scarlet. "L-Lukas-kun!"

"Sh, kjære. It's fine; if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll stop." He nibbled at Kiku's lower lip. The Asian nation gasped at the sensation, allowing Lukas to slip his tongue into the other's mouth.

The Japanese went even redder, if that was possible, a startled noise sliding between slack lips. He leaned forward, eyes flickering shut as a soft hum vibrated through his throat. "Lukas…kun…" he murmured as they pulled apart, gasping.

"Yes, Kiku?" Lukas murmured, tangling fingers in his boyfriend's raven hair.

"D-do that again. Please?"

"With pleasure," came the reply. The blond pulled Kiku's head towards him and pressed their lips back together. The Japanese whimpered softly, grasping the taller man's shoulders. Lukas smirked into the kiss, moving his right hand from Kiku's hair to the back of his neck.

"Lukas…" Kiku shifted his weight into the Norwegian's lap, wrapping his legs around the other's waist and tangling his fingers in fair hair. "Nngh…"

Lukas broke the kiss. "No honorifics this time, kjære?" he breathed against the other's lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," Kiku replied breathlessly. "Idiot."

Lukas was all too happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around the Japanese's waist and pinning his hands against the couch. Kiku responded enthusiastically, whimpering almost-silently. "Lukas… Luk…as…"

"Yes, Kiku?" Lukas pulled away from the other's lips to nibble down his neck. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ah… mm…hm… Ai… O-onegai…" he half-sobbed. "Please… Ah… Don't stop…"

"I wasn't planning on it." The Norwegian brushed Kiku's hair back from his face. "Gods, you're beautiful like this. Just… look at you. You're so amazingly beautiful."

"I'm… ah… not a woman… Lukas. I'm not… _beautiful_." Kiku glared at him, panting softly, cheeks painted red.

"Of course not, kjære."

"Don't make me slap you, _Ai_." The glare didn't leave his face. To be honest, it wasn't quite as intimidating with the slender nation obviously horny as all hell.

"If you slap me, I'll stop." Lukas smirked, mouthing Kiku's pulse.

"Ah… Nngh… Luk_as_…" he whined. "Stop… Stop teasing me…"

"Heh."

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Kiku murmured, pulling one wrist free from Lukas' grip and tugging him back up for more kisses. The blond obliged cheerily, licking at the inside of Kiku's mouth.

"I know."

"Okay," came a new voice, "this is the most awkward situation I've ever been in."

The two lovers sprang apart, spinning around to stare at Iceland and Hong Kong, who had apparently walked in at just the wrong moment.

"Emil-"

"Ah, Xiao-kun-"

The pair shared a smirk. "Mei's gonna love this," Hong Kong commented.

Kiku went very pale. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Xiao-kun, don't you dare-"

"I have to agree with you," Iceland decided, shooting Lukas a look that could only be described as pure evil. "And Mathias'll be upset if I don't tell him."

"If you tell that idiot Dane, the entire world will know in under a day! Emil, I am literally begging you, don't tell him!"

They replied in perfect unison. "If we don't tell anyone, you have to do whatever we say."

Kiku raised an eyebrow. "You two _do_ remember who you're talking to, right?"

Xiao frowned. "You, like, don't have anything on us."

"I seem to recall a certain incident on Christmas Eve involving you two getting very drunk and doing things I'm certain you wouldn't want certain people finding out about…"

"You wouldn't," Xiao decided. "You're bluffing."

"I don't _bluff_, brother dearest."

The Chinese teen swallowed hard. "So we don't say anything, and you don't say anything."

"Precisely," Kiku agreed. "Now, why don't you two go find somewhere else to do… whatever you were planning on doing?"

Hong Kong sighed. "Yessir, Nihon, sir. C'mon, Emil." He dragged the protesting Nordic out the door.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

Kiku shrugged. "Blackmail is a specialty of mine. It's amazing what you can make people do with the right incentive." He smiled, the faintest blush creeping over his skin. "Do you want to… continue?"

"Let me lock the door first."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**I was right. That was awful.**

**But, you see, Netherlands was wrong; money doesn't make the world go around. Blackmail, on the other hand…**

**Yeah, it's a headcanon of mine that Kiku, being the freaking ninja that he is, has blackmail on every other nation, frequently involving rather compromising positions, because let's face it, the guy's a bit of a pervert.**

**Smartass.**

**Sorry for the sheer horribleness that was this chapter; next one will hopefully be better.**

**Next up: Eating ice cream. Well, who doesn't like ice cream in winter?**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	13. Day 13

**Ah, lucky thirteen. Fun.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 13: Eating ice cream_

For once, it wasn't Kiku doing the begging.

"Lukas-kun, it's December."

"Your point being…?"

"We aren't eating ice cream in December! No one eats ice cream in December!"

"We'll be inside, kjære. It'll be fine. And you like ice cream!"

Kiku rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but that's not the point! It's _December_, Ai!"

Lukas blinked innocently. "So you keep saying. I still don't see why it makes a difference."

"Ai…"

"Kjære…"

Kiku pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're impossible."

"And you're intolerable. It doesn't change anything." Lukas frowned. "And I still want ice cream."

"You're such a child." Kiku shook his head. "Fine, we can get ice cream. But you go out to the shop and get some."

Lukas smiled, kissing Kiku's forehead. "I'll be right back, then."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

True to his word, Lukas was right back. He brought two tubs of ice cream; vanilla for him and chocolate for Kiku. He also brought a knapsack full of movies and video games that he'd forgotten to bring in from the car after picking Kiku up from the airport.

"Ah, thank you, Ai." Kiku grabbed the ice cream and began rummaging through the movies. "Good selection here."

"I try." Lukas flopped down beside Kiku, pulling some cushions off the couch for them to settle on. "Now, what should we watch first?"

"I don't know." The Japanese curled up beside the Norwegian, grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of ice cream. "Mm. That's good." He pulled out a box. "Oh, Frozen? Really?"

"Shut up. Want some of my ice cream?"

Kiku shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He reached for the spoon. Lukas pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah, kjære. My ice cream, my rules." He poked the spoon teasingly against the other's lips. "Come on, open up."

"You really are such a child." Kiku opened his mouth and allowed the blond to feed him. "Mm. Arigato."

"You're welcome." Lukas smiled. "Want some more?"

"I can feed myself, you know."

"I know." He poked the spoon against Kiku's lips again.

"Oh for pity's sake." Kiku snatched the spoon from his hands and took the ice cream himself. "Mine now."

"Kjære, give me back my ice cream."

"Didn't you hear me? It's mine now." He smirked. "You can go get yourself some more, if it's that important to you."

"Or I could just do this." Lukas took Kiku's ice cream. "You know how it is; what's yours is mine."

"And what's _yours_ is _mine_. What's mine is also mine, let's be honest, here." Kiku frowned. "And I think that's only true if we're married, anyway."

"True…" Lukas considered. "We could always make it true, though."

"We're not getting married, Lukas-kun." Kiku smirked at the blond's semi-disappointed sigh.

"Not yet, anyways."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**SHORT.**

**Anyways, that's it for today. I'm gonna go play video games in the basement.**

**Next up: Genderswapped. Hm, I wonder what Nyo!Norway's human name is…**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	14. Day 14

**Turns out, Nyo!Norway doesn't have a human name. Or an official design.**

**As far as I could tell, the closest female equivalent of Lukas is Luca, which still sounds a bit like a guy's name to me, but apparently it's gender-neutral, like Kiku. So we'll go with that.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 14: Genderswapped_

"Sakura. Sakura! Hey, wake up!" Luca Bondevik, better known as Norway, tapped the elder nation on the shoulder. Honda Sakura, Japan, looked up, blinking blearily.

"Mm?"

"Meeting's over, sleepyhead. Time to go."

"O-oh!" The raven-haired girl jumped to her feet. "I should apologise to Luise-san for falling asleep, and I'll need to get notes off someone, and-"

"Calm down!" Luca ordered. "Don't worry. Germany was distracted by Italy, so nothing got done anyways. The others didn't notice you were asleep. Or if they did, they didn't say anything about it." She looked at the other girl suspiciously. "And since when do you fall asleep during meetings, anyway? You're usually the most attentive one here."

"Oh, I've had a lot of paperwork recently," Sakura replied, eyes wandering the room, not focusing on anyone for more than a second. "I guess it…" she paused to yawn, "…caught up with me."

Luka raised an eyebrow, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, you should get home and sleep. Lucky the meeting's in Japan this time." When the Japanese started to walk off without another word, she added, "How about I come with you? I'll drive."

Sakura frowned. "What about your car?"

"You drove me here from the airport, remember?" Okay, for Sakura to not remember that, she had to be absolutely exhausted. As in, shouldn't-be-allowed-out-of-the-house exhausted. After all, even though she _was_ two millennia old, her physical and mental capabilities were still impressive, despite what she allowed the others to think. As she'd said when the two of them got drunk once, "Never underestimate the power of underestimation."

"Mmkay," the Japanese decided, standing up and stretching. "Shall we?" She yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

Luca rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Let's get moving." She led Sakura out to the parking lot and into the car, starting the engine. The older nation smiled happily, resting her head on Luca's shoulder.

"You remember the way?" she checked.

"Of course I remember. I spend enough time here that I could work as a tour guide." The Norwegian rolled her eyes, pulling out of the parking lot and into traffic.

Sakura smiled against the blonde's shirt. "Mm… Of course, Ai. How could I forget…?" She yawned, curling up a little more and shutting her eyes. She was asleep again within minutes.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

When Sakura woke up, it was warm. Lovely and warm.

"Mm…" She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "What time is it…?" She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, realizing for the first time that she was in her bedroom. "Eight in the morning?! I've been asleep for over twelve hours!" She scrambled out of bed, got her legs tangled in the dress she'd worn to the meeting, and landed on the floor with a loud crash. Stupid Western clothing!

"Wow, Sakura. So graceful," Luca commented dryly from her place by the door.

"Shut up! I hate dresses, I really do…" Sakura untangled herself and stood, wandering over to her cupboard to find something else to wear. "Now leave so I can get changed."

The Norwegian chuckled, backing away and closing the door, listening to the sound of rustling fabric. When the Japanese exited the room, she'd changed into a loose sweater, a t-shirt, and jeans, which was still Western, surprisingly. Luca decided not to comment.

"Shut up."

"You'll notice I didn't say anything."

Sakura rested a hand on her hip, an amused gleam in her eyes. "You were thinking it."

"How could you possibly know that?" Luca wondered.

"I always know," Sakura replied, smirking. "It's why I'm so good at blackmail."

"That explains so much. Come along, kjære, you can force anime down my throat if you like."

Sakura laughed quietly. "Ah, but that's what Francine-san and Amelia-san are for."

Luca frowned playfully. "I've been replaced by those idiots?"

"I'm allowed to have otaku friends."

The blonde smiled. "Well, if you must… Kidding!" she added when Sakura pretended to hit her.

"You'd better be," Sakura threatened playfully.

"Oh, I am, I am," Luca assured her. "So what should we do now?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "Two women in Tokyo, and your flight's not for another week… Shopping for magic supplies again?"

The blonde smirked. "Shopping."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**That was truly awful. Oh, well. Back to the basement for more AC.**

**Next up: In a different clothing style. Research time!**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	15. Day 15

**Welcome to 2015!**

**Yes, I know it's not Halloween. But the prompt is different clothing style, and I couldn't think of any other way for that to happen.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 15: In a different clothing style_

"I look ridiculous," Lukas muttered, straightening his bunad.

"No, you-" Kiku looked over, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, you kind of do, I'm sorry." He frowned. "The style itself is alright, but… why is it so… red?"

"Mathias," the Norwegian sighed. "He insisted. I have a suspicion that that's why he suggested we all wear traditional clothing for Halloween."

"Mm." Kiku stared critically at his reflection in the mirror. "I feel stupid."

"You look great," Lukas assured him. The Japanese had decided on the outfit of a Shinto priest, and it suited him very well. Apparently he'd been a priest for a few years, before the Second World War had broken out. Well, why not? Countries always got involved in religions and such, despite making countless resolutions not to.

"You're just saying that." Kiku shook his head, tugging at the hakama fastened around his waist. "I should just stay here."

"Oh no. If I have to go, so do you. Come on, you look fine! Better than me, I'm sure." He took the raven haired man's hand and led him towards the door. Kiku dug his heels into the floor.

"Lukas-kun, please? I look ridiculous, and it's not like anyone will notice anyway…"

Lukas stared at him. "'No one will notice'? I think you're underestimating your importance. At the very least, Italy will panic if you're not there, then Germany will yell at him in an attempt to hide his worry, and America will flip out, and-"

Kiku smiled sheepishly. "Which is why I already called Germany-san and told him something has come up, so I can't go."

"You- When did you find time to do that?!"

The Japanese shrugged, still smiling in that endearingly awkward way of his. "While you were changing. I went to the washroom, remember?"

Lukas shook his head. "Honestly, Kiku…" Cunning little shit, of course he had an escape plan. "I think I'll call Mathias," he decided. "I'll tell him a… friend of mine is hiding in his house, so I have to hang around and drag him out somewhere," he added over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen, where he'd left his phone. He dialed the number with ease drawn from too much practice.

_"Hey, Lukas! What's up?"_

"Mathias. Hi. Look, it's about that Halloween thing."

_"What about it?"_

"Something's come up. I can't go." He glanced back at the living room. Kiku was now perched on the back of the couch, watching him for any sign of semi-disparaging remarks. He was paranoid like that. "I'm sorry."

_"But it won't be the same without you! Tell him, Icey!"_

_"Not a chance."_

Oh, right, Emil was still mad about the incident with Hong Kong, Kiku, and blackmail. "I can't skip out on this, Anko. We'll talk later."

_"But-"_ He hung up and went back to the living room.

"Mathias will be sulking for weeks now. I hope you're happy." He sighed, sitting on the couch. Kiku slid off the back to settle behind him.

"I never said you had to stay as well." He paused as a thought struck him. "Anko?"

"Shut up." The two sat in silence for a minute. Kiku's phone rang. He glanced at it and sighed softly.

"One second…" He picked up quickly. "Hai, Italy-kun, what is it? …Yes. I know. Mmhm. No, it's fine. It's not a big deal. Calm down, Italy-kun, I'm fine, it's just a meeting. Yes, a meeting. Yes. Alright. Understood. …Ah, Germany-san. No, he wasn't bothering me. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I have to go now. Yes, see you soon. Sayonara." He hung up. "They're my friends, and I do like them, but they can be a bit overbearing." He pocketed the phone and leaned back against the cushions. "So what do we do now that we've gotten out of the Halloween party?"

Lukas shrugged. "We could do whatever. We've got all day, I'm sure."

"So, anything?"

"Yes."

"_Any_thing?"

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow. "You're dressed as a priest, kjære. No amoral activities."

Kiku pouted. "I don't _do_ 'amoral activities', Ai. Besides, I was just thinking we could go to bed or something along those lines." He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I'm sure this outfit will be gone by the time we get to your 'amoral activities'."

Lukas chuckled. "Probably true. Shall we watch a movie?"

"Oh, let's."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Those two spend a ridiculous amount of time on that couch. Also, yes, it was awful again. I'm sorry, I did it last night, and you know, New Years Eve and all that…**

**While I'm talking, I've been considering writing an as-of-yet-unnamed Gerpan fic, featuring Chibitalia, England's magic, espionage, cross dressing, and truly **_**awful**_** parenting courtesy of Ludwig and Kiku, not necessarily in that order. So if anyone's interested in that, let me know and I'll give it a shot. It shouldn't interfere with any of my other stuff.**

**Next up: During their morning ritual(s).**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	16. Day 16

**I wrote this on New Years Eve, so don't expect it to make sense.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)_

In Lukas' house, a morning is a confusing affair. If it were just him, it'd be much calmer; but most of the time it isn't. Take today, for instance…

"Lukas! Lukas!"

"Mathias, it's six in the morning…" Lukas rolled over, shoving the blankets off. "And it's the weekend. What do you want?"

"He wants to be a royal pain in the ass, what else?" Emil commented, flopping in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Language," the Norwegian chastised. "Although I have to agree." He shot Mathias a glare. The Dane was oblivious.

"Eh, c'mon you two! Let's go do something fun!" He grinned, yanking Lukas off the bed and grabbing Emil by the collar. The younger two complained viciously all the way to the kitchen, where Mathias shoved them into chairs and started fixing breakfast.

Emil rolled his eyes. "It's too early for this. I'm going to bug Xiao." He picked up his phone and selected one of his contacts.

Lukas sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I'm going to call Kiku, in that case."

"No mushy stuff," his brother warned.

"Right back at you," Lukas retorted, scooping up the phone and selecting Kiku's name from his contacts.

_ring…  
>ring…<em>

"Yes?"

"Hey, Kiku."

_"Lukas-kun, why are you calling me at…"_ There was a brief pause as Kiku calculated the time difference. _"…six in the morning? Shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"You've called me at ridiculous hours before."

_"I have an excuse," _the other dismissed. _"I'm eight hours ahead of you, remember. It's two in the afternoon here."_

"Breakfast's up!" Mathias interrupted, dropping a plate of bacon and pancakes onto the table. He'd obviously been talking to the North American brothers again. "Hey, are you talking to Japan?"

"What's it to you? Go away, Dane."

Denmark sighed. "Well, tell him I say hi."

_"Is that Denmark-san?"_

"Yeah," Lukas muttered.

_"Ah. Brothers, right?"_ Kiku's voice was dry with amusement.

"Absolutely."

The Japanese chuckled. _"Look, I've got to go; talk to you later?"_

"Sure. Bye."

_"Aishiteru."_

click

Lukas sighed, running a hand through his hair and grabbing a pancake. "So, Mathias, what were your plans for today?"

"I dunno. Want some coffee?"

"You dragged me out of bed at six in the morning for coffee?"

Mathias very quickly apologized.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

At Kiku's house, it's not a very different matter.

_ring  
>ring<em>

"…Hai?" Kiku asked, rolling over to pick up the phone.

_"Hi, Kiku!"_

"Feli-kun, it's one in the morning." The sun wasn't even up yet! Far too early to be dealing with his hyperactive friend. "Is someone dying?"

_"Er, no…"_

"Then can I go back to bed?" A bit harsh, maybe, but he was _tired_! "It's too early to be awake."

_"B-but-"_

Kiku sighed. "I'll call in a few hours, alright?"

_"Okay… Bye, Kiku."_

"Goodbye, Feli-kun." He hung up before the Italian could say any more, rolling over with a sigh. "I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight, am I?"

He rolled off the bed, landing on his feet and untangling himself from the sheets before he could trip on them, as he'd done on several early morning jaunts to the bathroom or to get a drink. Kiku wandered down the hall to the kitchen and set some coffee to brew; it was going to be one of _those_ days, when his caffeine count was high enough to keep an elephant going for days. "No," he continued, "I'm not. Well, at least Feli-kun had the decency—or luck—to call on a day when we _didn't_ have a meeting." He flopped into a chair to wait for the coffee, staring out the window into the night pensively. "I wonder what Lukas-kun is doing… I shouldn't call him- Oh, wait, he's eight hours behind me, like Feli-kun, it's… five in the afternoon there. So I could…"

He poured himself a cup of coffee and tugged out his phone, running through his schedule. "Well, I'm not busy… So maybe I could talk to him?"

Yes, that sounded good.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

When the two of them are together, however, things are different.

_bzzt  
>bzzt<em>

"Mm…" Kiku reached out sleepily to hit the snooze button.

"Good morning," Lukas muttered. "Why'd you set the alarm?"

"Because there's a World Meeting in five hours."

"Oh, is that all?"

Kiku chuckled, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "We need to get ready."

"The sun isn't up yet, kjære," Lukas pointed out.

"It'll be up in twenty minutes, now get up." The Japanese stood, yawning and picking up the suit he'd gotten out the night before.

Lukas sat up. "How would you even know that?"

Kiku looked at him. "Land of the Rising Sun," he reminded the other, ducking into the bathroom to get ready.

"Of course," Lukas sighed, grabbing his own suit and beginning to get changed. "What other reason could there possibly be for you being a know-it-all?" he added, only half joking.

"I can hear you, you know."

The Norwegian winced.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Shit ending is shit. Ah, well.**

**Next up: Spooning.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	17. Day 17

**This is what happens when I read 2p stories while writing a story with little to no continuity.**

**So, Day 17. Also known as: Kuro gets sick and decides to drag Sigurd down with him while acting like a three year old. And somehow spooning gets involved. Somehow.**

**I never question these guys. Ever.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 17: Spooning_

__  
>"Kuro~!" Sigurd sang, unlocking the Japanese nation's door and slipping inside. Now, normally this would be greeted with a 'What the hell do you want' or something along those lines, or at least a grunt, but today there was nothing, not even the slightest sound!<p>

The Norwegian frowned. "I know he's here, his motorcycle's in the driveway, and he never goes anywhere without that…! So where is he? Kuro, where are you~?"

A faint sound, like a whine, came from upstairs. Sigurd raised an eyebrow. "Kuro…?"

"Go _away_!" came the muffled response. Oh, so it was one of those days.

"Not gonna happen!"

"F-fuck off, Sigurd!"

Sigurd frowned. Kuro never referred to him by his name, unless they were in the middle of… diplomatic relations, as Kuro described it. It was always 'bastard' or 'bakka'. Never Sigurd, ever. "Kuro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Well, _that_ wasn't suspicious or obviously a lie, which was even more suspicious, as Kuro was a brilliant liar.

"_Suuure_ you are," he drawled, making his way up the stairs.

"I am! Now p-piss off!" The older nation sounded more than a little desperate, which just made Sigurd more curious.

"Nope!" he reached the bedroom door and pulled it open; another odd thing, since Kuro usually locked it. "C'mon Kuro, let's go do something fun!"

A soft moaning noise from the bed. "Shut the damn door!"

Sigurd obeyed and went to sit next to the lump under the blankets he assumed was his kind-of-boyfriend. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I've told you not to c-call me-" Kuro broke off, coughing.

The Norwegian frowned. "Kuro, are you… sick?"

"Nuh-uh!" He shook his head violently. "'M fine!"

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Sigurd tugged back the covers and rested a hand on the raven haired nation's forehead, ignoring the other's squirming. He sighed. "Kuro, you've got a fever."

Blood coloured eyes glared up at him hazily. "I said I'm fine! Leave me alone, bastard!" He blinked several times, shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

"Kuro, trust me for once. Please? For me?"

A soft sigh of surrender. Kuro curled up a little more, eyes sliding shut. He looked positively miserable, to be honest. Sigurd stroked his hair gently. "How about I go make you some soup," he suggested, starting to get up.

"Noooo," Kuro whined, actually _whined_, grabbing the blond's sleeve and tugging him back down onto the bed. "Don't wanna eat…"

Well, that was new. "Kuro?"

"Yes?" Red eyes blinked once, confused.

_It's probably the fever making him act all weird. No big deal!_ "I want to eat, so can you let go of me?"

"Uh-uh." Kuro buried his face in Sigurd's leg. "It's cold up here. Stay," he commanded, voice muffled.

"Kuroooo, I'm hungry!" the Norwegian complained, attempting to extricate himself from the Japanese's grip.

"Too bad!" came the retort. Kuro snuggled a little closer, shivering slightly. "Stay here, please…? Please, Sigurd?" Those goddamn eyes stared up at him so hopefully and pleadingly, he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll stay. But later you have to eat something, okay?"

Kuro nodded. "Okay… Later…" He yawned, curling up, head now completely resting on Sigurd's lap.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"Mm… A little…" Kuro hummed, eyes sliding shut again. Then they opened. "But I don't wanna sleep. I'll have dreams."

"Aw, are you scared you'll have nightmares?"

"…Not scared…" he muttered.

Sigurd smiled gently, running his hands through the older nation's raven hair. "Good. Because I'm right here, so there's nothing to be scared of. Now go to sleep, sweetheart."

"…Stay with me?" Kuro asked quietly, already drifting off again.

"Always," the blond hummed, adjusting Kuro so he could lie down behind the other and cuddle him. The Japanese twisted his head to press a soft kiss to the side of Sigurd's lips, smiling softly.

"…Love you," he murmured softly, blushing.

"Love you too. Even if you are an ass most of the time."

"Hey!"

_Maybe Kuro should get sick more often. He's so cute~!_

(Three days later, Sigurd woke up with the same cold and came to the conclusion that Kuro was, in fact, just an ass.)

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Short and terrible, but I finished the prompt!**

**Next up: Doing something together.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	18. Day 18

**Another day, another chapter… *sighs***

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 18: Doing something together_

"I-I don't know, Lukas-kun…"

"It'll be fun, kjære," Lukas cajoled. "You'll enjoy it, I know you will." He passed Kiku the skates, smirking internally when the Japanese took them. He led the raven haired nation to the side of the pond, sitting him down on a conveniently placed log off to one side and kneeling in front of him, taking the skates and unlacing Kiku's boots. He didn't look up until the skates were laced on, sitting on the log beside his boyfriend and lacing up his own skates.

"Ready?"

"No," Kiku complained, accepting the other's hand and rising to his feet, wobbling slightly. He accepted Lukas' assistance to the pond and stepped onto the ice.

His feet instantly slid out from under him.

"Woah!" Lukas caught him by the waist and propped him up again, not quite letting go, just in case.

"A-arigato," Kiku murmured, blushing. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea…" He straightened up and pulled away, instantly slipping again and grabbing Lukas' shoulders.

"Slow down a little, kjære," Lukas chuckled. "Here." He took Kiku's hands and skated backwards, pulling the Japanese after him. "There, that's it. Just push off the ice… left foot… right foot… Yes, exactly like that."

Kiku clung to his hands desperately, biting his lip as he focused intently on his feet. Lukas carefully extricated his hands, skating away a few feet. Kiku yelped, hands stretched out to either side of him for balance, staring at the Norwegian with wide, pleading eyes. "Lukas-kun, help!"

"You're a ninja, Kiku. You can skate three feet." He raised an eyebrow, laughing softly.

"But-" Kiku shifted his weight, trying to find a comfortable way to balance. His feet slipped, and he barely managed to catch himself. "Woah! Lukas-kun, please!"

"Three feet," he encouraged. "Come on, you can do it…"

"No I can't!" Kiku protested. "Besides, I haven't been a ninja in a very long time; there aren't many opportunities to practice," he added as an afterthought.

Lukas sighed. "You worry too much. Just do it, don't think." He held out his hands. "I'll catch you if you fall, I promise."

"I- Okay." Kiku took a deep breath, sliding forwards, feet wobbling beneath him as he fought to retain his balance.

He almost made it, losing his balance at the last minute and falling forward into his boyfriend's chest. Lukas, unprepared for the additional weight, fell backwards and landed on the ice with a thud. Kiku let out a startled laugh, tangling their legs together.

Lukas shoved him. "Cold," he complained, pushing the raven haired nation off of him and sitting up. Kiku did likewise, still smiling. He stood, pulling the blond to his feet.

The Norwegian frowned at this display of impeccable balance. "Kiku, did you already know how to skate?"

The Japanese blushed. "I… may have asked Canada-san to teach me when I found out you liked skating…"

"You learned how to skate just because I liked it?" Lukas asked, flattered. A thought struck him. "So why did you pretend you didn't know how?"

Kiku smiled shyly. "I wanted you to teach me?" he asked more than said.

Lukas smiled back. "Well then. Lesson number two; how _not_ to send us both flying."

The raven haired nation took his hands. "Let's get started."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Kiku strikes me as the type who would pretend not to know how to do something just so someone else could 'teach' him.**

**Next up: In formal wear.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	19. Day 19

**I'm back. Again. Big surprise, huh? Ugh, school has started once again, which accounts for my disinterest in anything other than laziness.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 19: In formal wear_

"You aren't going to get that tie any more perfect than it already is," Lukas commented, glancing over at Kiku. The Japanese ignored him completely, undoing his tie and retying it again. "Besides, it's America. Do you really have to be perfect in front of him? That imbecile won't even notice."

"It's the principle of the thing," Kiku explained, frowning at his tie in the mirror. "It's a wedding, Lukas-kun…"

Ah, yes. America, or, more precisely, Alfred, had finally gotten his shit together and asked Arthur to marry him. They'd both insisted Kiku go. Kiku, in return, insisted Lukas be invited. They'd agreed. "I'm only going because you said you wouldn't if I didn't. And you are the best man, so I couldn't just stay out of it."

Kiku frowned. "I only said that in order to force them to invite you. You could have refused to come if you wanted to…"

Lukas sighed. "It's fine. It'd be cruel to make you deal with those idiots on your own, anyway."

The Japanese smiled. "We should go, or we'll be late."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Dude, you're here! Damn, Iggy was worried you wouldn't make it!"

"So were you! Git." Arthur turned to Kiku. "I am glad you made it, though. Come on, not much time until it starts…"

Kiku smiled understandingly. "Lukas-kun, can you get Alfred-san ready? If you don't help they might be late to their own wedding." Lukas nodded, dragging Alfred out of the room.

Arthur sighed, slumping down in his seat. "I don't know, Kiku. Maybe I should back out now, while there's still time…"

Kiku sat next to him. "Don't be like that. You want to marry Alfred-san, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So do it." Kiku rested his hand on Arthur's. "You'll be fine, Arthur-san."

"If you say so." England raised an eyebrow. "So, what about you and Lukas?"

"What about us?"

The blond smirked. "When's he going to propose?"

Kiku blushed scarlet. "I- He's not- We're not-"

"He'd be disappointed to hear that," the Brit commented. "In fact, I've heard a rumour that- Oh, you don't want to hear _that_."

The Japanese raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"Oh, just a rumour," Arthur explained dismissively. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Well, that was curious. But it wasn't his place to ask. "…Alright, Arthur-san." He stood. "We should get you to your wedding, hai?"

"Right, of course." Arthur stood, pulling Kiku up with him. "And as best man, you have to be there."

"I'm coming."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

The wedding went as smoothly as it possibly could. There were a few catcalls from the less mature nations, but that was to be expected. The party afterwards also went well. Kiku gave a speech; funny, in that sardonic, dry way of his. Arthur found it hilarious. Most of the humour went over Alfred's head, but that was probably for the best.

Afterwards, the newlyweds dragged Kiku and Matthew out to a bar. Matthew brought Gilbert, so Kiku brought Lukas, and the four of them watched their friends/siblings get drunk.

Lukas passed Kiku some wine, watching Alfred do a passible rendition of "God Save the Queen" as Arthur cheered. "You know, we should do that."

"Get drunk and act like idiots in public?" Kiku asked, slightly appalled.

"No, kjære," the Norwegian chuckled. He leaned forward until his breath was hitting Kiku's lips. "Get married."

"M-married?" Kiku squeaked in reply. Lukas coughed.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine, I mean-"

"Are you _kidding_?!" Kiku interrupted. "Yes!"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Well, now I've got it set up for the getting married prompt…**

**Next up: Dancing.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	20. Day 20

**20 days and still going strong! Well, I say strong…**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 20: Dancing_

"You're telling the truth this time?"

"Yes, Ai."

"You actually don't know how to dance?"

Kiku pouted. "Don't you trust me? I've never needed to know how to dance… Not Western dances, anyway… No one ever took me anywhere I'd have to, except China-nii."

Lukas chuckled. "And you want me to teach you."

"Yes?"

The Norwegian smiled. "Alright. Come on, kjære; I'll teach you to dance." He led the Japanese into the middle of the living room, where there was more space, and fiddled with his iPod until he got a waltz. "Alright, give me your hand- Other hand, alright, good. And put your other hand on my shoulder." He wrapped his own free hand around Kiku's waist. "Ready? One, two, three, one, two, three…"

Lukas counted time as they twirled across the floor, Kiku's eyes remaining fixed on their feet as he concentrated on the steps. The blond's focus ended up on Kiku's face, watching those dark eyes flicker.

Which was why neither of them noticed the table until they tripped over it.

Kiku laughed, landing on top of his boyfriend. "This seems to happen every time you try to teach me something. You're very accident prone, Sensei," he teased.

"You're making me mess up," Lukas retorted. "Distracting creature."

"So I distract you?" Kiku pushed off, rolling over to lie beside the Norwegian.

"No, kjære, you just keep falling on me," Lukas joked. "You're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh no! Milord is light as a feather! And skinny as a stick," he added under his breath.

"I heard that! And I think Mathias-san is rubbing off on you." Kiku smirked, standing up.

"It was a compliment! You don't have to be so rude about it."

Kiku laughed, standing up and offering Lukas a hand. The Norwegian smirked. "I can stand up on my own, you know."

"_Can_ you?" the Japanese asked, the picture of innocence.

"Oh, shut up." Lukas stood, pushing the table out of the way. "Shall we go back to our lesson?"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**So short, good lord.**

**I blame high school. I'm too tired for this shit…**

**Next up: Cooking/baking.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	21. Day 21

**I want school to be over… It's been three days and I'm already dying.**

**Well, this went… badly. *doesn't know how to bake***

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 21: Cooking/baking_

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"We could make cookies."

Kiku looked up at Lukas from where he was lying draped over the back of the couch with Tama on his back. "What sort of cookies?"

"Chocolate?" Lukas suggested.

"Just a second… Okay, neko-chan, get down… Ow ow ow claws! Off!" The cat jumped off, and Kiku sat up. "Okay, cookies!"

"You're going to have to appease that little monster at some point, you know."

"Tama-chan isn't a little monster!" As if to prove his point, Tama purred.

Lukas sighed. "Even the cat is against me."

Kiku shrugged. "Cookies," he murmured, wandering off towards the kitchen.

The Norwegian shook his head and followed, shutting the door before Tama could enter. "No cats in the kitchen," he explained when Kiku shot him a look. "I don't like eating cat hair."

The Japanese nodded understandingly, walking to the cupboard and standing on tiptoes to pull the chocolate chips down. Lukas grabbed a baking tray and set the oven to heat up while they worked.

Kiku joined him, passing him the chocolate and cookie dough. Lukas accepted them happily and grabbed a bowl. Kiku set to work getting the tray ready.

"Lukas-kun?"

"Yes, Kiku?"

The Japanese raised an eyebrow. "Do we really need the entire bag of chocolate chips?"

"Of course, kjære."

"There are two of us, Ai, not fifty." Kiku sighed. "You have a problem."

Lukas chuckled. "To the contrary. It's to satisfy your sweet tooth, not mine."

"Oh, really?" Kiku rested a hand on his hip. "So you're saying I have a problem?"

"…I never said that."

"Good boy." Kiku had him well trained indeed. "Now then, shall we?"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

About an hour later, the cookies were in the oven and both nations had managed to get dough in their hair following a not-quite argument over chocolate. Kiku sighed, leaning back against the counter and picking dough out of his hair. "That was fun."

"It was, wasn't it?" Lukas agreed, joining him. "Although I hope there isn't a meeting we forgot about…"

Kiku's eyes widened, and he pulled out his phone. "…Shit."

"There was, wasn't there."

"Hai."

"Germany will kill us," Lukas predicted.

Kiku smiled. "I'll make something up. I'm good at that." He frowned. "So he'll kill you."

"Kjære. Tell me you're kidding."

"Mostly."

Lukas sighed. "What now?"

The Japanese sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and get the dough out of my hair. You can wait for the cookies to be done. We can brainstorm separately."

"I need a shower too."

Kiku hummed thoughtfully. "Then we can both wait for the cookies to be done and shower afterwards."

"…We only have one shower, kjære."

"Yes, and…?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Perhaps."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Short again. In other news:**

**KIKU YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN. I wish I had someone wrapped as thoroughly around my fingers as he has Lukas…**

**Kiku: It's because people keep shipping me. I have a **_**lot**_** of practice.**

**Oh, right. I keep forgetting. Next up: In battle, side-by-side. Hm, mafia or AU?**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	22. Day 22

**Went with AU. It's easier than trying to figure out how they'd end up fighting the mafia. So basically, they're soldiers. Problem solved. I don't know what they're soldiers _of_; they're just soldier-mage thingys. **

**This isn't traditional magic or anything. I made it up.**

**Hey, has anyone reading this seen Big Hero 6? San Fransokyo… Japan and America became one~!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 22: In battle, side-by-side_

Swords clanged against shields and electricity crackled through the air. Kiku ducked another blade, flicking a spell at the steel:

ディゾルブ

The kanji glowed silver and the sword dissolved.

"Not bad!" Lukas called, freezing his own opponent in place and shattering the ice. Well, Kiku pitied whoever cleaned _that_ up after it melted.

"Not bad yourself!" he replied, drawing his sword and stabbing it deep into the next attacker.

Lukas chuckled, stabbing past the younger mage into a third man. Kiku blinked; he hadn't noticed that. _Focus, baka!_ he scolded himself. "Thank you!"

"You're most welcome, kjære!"

Kiku cast another spell:

平然

The soldiers sneaking up behind his master stopped, and he ran through them, stabbing and slashing gracefully. Lukas nodded in thanks. "You're getting good at this, apprentice."

"Not bad for my first time in the field, iie?"

"Have to agree. Duck!" Lukas shot a spell over his apprentice's head, turning a squad of soldiers to dust.

Kiku smiled. "Shall I get us a bird's eye view?" At his master's nod, he readied another spell:

風

Floating up above the battle on his own personal tornado, the mage allowed his sharp eyes to pick out their King; Alfred seemed to be holding his own just fine. And the enemy soldiers were running thin! This was all good-

"Kiku, look out!"

Kiku turned just in time to take an arrow to the arm. "Ah!" He lost control, falling from his whirlwind to the ground.

He landed in a pile of snow that definitely hadn't been there a minute before. "Oof!"

"Kiku!" Lukas crouched beside him. "Are you alright?"

"There's an arrow in my arm, sensei. What do you think?" Kiku hissed irritably.

"Calm down," his master remonstrated, pulling the arrow out. "You're good at healing spells; field test. Go."

Kiku sighed, pressing two fingers to his arm, just below the wound. The kanji flickered into existence:

癒す

"Let's see." Lukas turned his apprentice's arm side to side. "Good work. Looks fine."

"Thank you- Look out!" Kiku shot off the same spell he'd used earlier, freezing the approaching soldiers in place.

"Well done. Next time-" Lukas paused to deal with another soldier, "-try not to lose control! You're perfectly capable of fighting with an arrow in your arm!"

"I do my best!" Kiku replied plaintively.

"I know. I just don't want to be worrying about you dying all the time."

"Aw, you do care." Kiku drew his sword again, laying into those around him with his usual grace. "But we have other things to focus on at the moment…"

"Right, right."

And then they fought.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Shortness!**

**I quite like this AU. Hm, maybe I'll do some more with it… Probably not with Norpan, though.**

**Translations:**

**ディゾルブ****(Japanese): Dissolve  
><strong>**平然****(Japanese): Still  
><strong>**風****(Japanese): Wind  
><strong>**癒す****(Japanese): Heal**

**As per usual, all translations come from the land of Google. Let me know if it's wrong.**

**Next up: Arguing. Ooh, trouble in paradise~!**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	23. Day 23

**I've been looking forward to this one~!**

**Which is odd, because I have no clue what I'm writing for it yet. Let's hear it for making things up as you go! (AKA how I do presentations for school…)**

**Anyways, trouble in paradise time~!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 23: Arguing_

_ring…  
>ring…<em>

"Lukas-kun, could you get that for me?"

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Lukas called back.

"I'm making dinner! If I leave, it might burn!"

Lukas sighed. "Well, I'm doing paperwork! If it's important, they'll leave a message!"

"One would think you'd like a break from paperwork," Kiku muttered under his breath. The timer went off. "Ah! Lukas-kun, dinner's ready!"

"I'm kind of busy here!"

The Japanese glared up at the ceiling. "It'll go cold! You can take ten minutes to eat!"

"Look, Kiku, we don't all have leisure time!"

What did he mean, leisure time? "It's not leisure time," Kiku replied, doing his best to stay calm. "It's just ten minutes to eat and talk for a little, that's all. You're entitled to that, surely!"

"I'll come down later!"

"You'll come down _now_!" Kiku snapped, surprising even himself. "I worked hard to make this!"

"Fine!" Lukas fired back. "I'll waste the time I could be using to get work done!"

He was greeted at the base of the stairs by Kiku, looking very irritable. Like Tino on one of his bad days, except scarier. "So spending time with me is a waste now, is it?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what, pray tell, did you mean?"

"It's just- That is-" Lukas waved a hand dismissively. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand anyway."

Kiku narrowed his eyes. Then a sharp pain snapped to life behind his eyes and he turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I can't be bothered to deal with this right now anyway. Just come and eat, and then you can get back to your paperwork."

That should have been the end of it. But both of them were very proud nations, so of course it wasn't. "What happened to wanting to talk to me?"

"You're obviously not interested," Kiku retorted. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"And yet you keep visiting that family of yours," Lukas mused. He regretted it instantly. Kiku's eyes went very wide, then very narrow.

"We're done talking," he hissed, spinning on his heel and storming off to the kitchen. "Get your food and get lost," he added over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's rich! This is _my_ house!" Lukas snapped at the smaller nation's back. "Or have you forgotten that?"

Kiku stopped, still looking the other way. "I thought you said it was _our_ house," he said, very slowly.

Lukas shrugged. "If you want to act like a child, so be it. But you can't tell me what to do!"

The Japanese laughed, a high, slightly disturbing noise. "_I'm_ acting like a child?! I'm not the one pretending I'm all superior!"

"Oh, I forgot, your policy is to forget any bad things you've done ever happened, but that's not childish at all!"

Kiku spun around, dark eyes glaring. "Oh, I'm sorry, you expect me to just make up for everything I've done in a heartbeat?!" he yelled, actually _yelled_. "Well I can't accomplish the impossible, so _too bad_!" He pinched the bridge of his nose again, taking a calming breath. "Too bad," he repeated, quieter. "This conversation is over."

"So you're just going to run away?" Lukas asked. They couldn't just leave it, they had to work this out.

"'Run away'?" Kiku repeated incredulously. "You think trying to avoid this getting any worse than it already has is _running away_?!"

"You can't just escape your problems by separating yourself from them, Kiku!" Lukas replied, harsher than he meant to. "That's not how life works!"

"Maybe not, but it keeps me from making any more enemies than I already have," Kiku hissed icily. "Do you need any more information, or can we end this?"

"Kiku-"

The Japanese raised a hand. "I don't want to hear it."

"He says after asking me if I wanted any more information."

"Needed, not wanted." Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were smart enough to know the difference."

"That's just petty," Lukas retorted.

"Oh, it wasn't an insult. Just a fact." The raven haired nation shrugged, impossibly calm. No, not calm. Tense. Like the calm before the storm. "I ask again. Are we done?"

"You think I'll just let this go?" Lukas asked. "Now I see why everyone has issues dealing with you. You expect everyone else to be an emotionless little samurai, just like you. Well guess what, Japan? It's not that simple! You can't expect us to just keep moving on!"

"Is that what you think of me?" Kiku asked, voice carefully flat and emotionless. "Honestly, I thought better of you."

"I'm only saying what everyone thinks," Lukas replied, shrugging. Then he stopped, taking in his boyfriend's stricken expression. It vanished the moment Kiku noticed the blond was looking, but… "Shit, Kiku, I'm-"

Kiku held up a hand. "Save it." He smiled crookedly, an ill-fitting look on his face. "Emotional pleas only work on those with emotions, iie?" He shook his head, brushing past Lukas and up the stairs. "Just… leave it, Norway-san."

Lukas listened to the sound of footsteps above him, then the bedroom door slamming shut. Then he turned and banged his head against the wall several times. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Never before had he felt less worthy of being Kiku's boyfriend.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Aw, the babies are fighting… Ah well, they'll fix it tomorrow, ne?**

**Translations:**  
><strong>Iie (Japanese): No<strong>

**As always, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Next up: Making up afterwards**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	24. Day 24

**Trouble in paradise will be resolved!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0  
><em><br>Day 24: Making up afterwards_

_knock knock knock_

"Kiku?" Lukas asked tentatively, standing at the locked door to their room. He couldn't go _into_ the room, because for some reason it only locked from the inside, meaning that if Kiku locked it, then Lukas was trapped outside.

(It didn't work the other way, because Kiku could and would climb the outside of the building and go through the window.)

(Freaking ninja.)

Lukas knocked again. "Kiku, answer me."

Still nothing. "I… brought you some food… You must be hungry…"

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply. "Go away."

Lukas sighed, allowing his hand to rest against the door. "Alright, kjære. I'll just leave this outside the door. …I'll be downstairs… if you want to talk."

Kiku didn't reply. Lukas left the food on the landing and plodded down the stairs, hesitating and glancing back at the door.

Kiku waited until the footsteps had gone down the stairs before unlocking the door and opening the door just a little. He peered around the doorframe, dark eyes scanning the hall. Then he stepped out and picked up the plate, retreating back into the room and locking the door.

"Maybe I was… a little harsh?" Kiku murmured. "…He said some… really cruel things… But I didn't have to take it so seriously…" He nodded to himself. "He… didn't _mean_ it… did he? …No, of course not."

The Japanese stood, moving to unlock the door. Then he hesitated. "…Why should _I_ be the one to apologize? After all, _he_ started it…" He nodded. "I should wait for him to apologize!

"…But how is he supposed to do that when I've locked him out?"

Kiku thought about this, eating quickly. "…I have to take the dishes downstairs anyway… I… may as well talk to him…"

He stood, nodding decisively. "Yes! I'll go downstairs and talk to him. After all, it's only polite."

The Japanese unlocked the door, walking down the stairs silently. He peeked into the living room. Lukas was curled up on the couch, reading. Kiku slid into the room and sat on the farthest edge of the couch from his boyfriend. The Norwegian glanced up, nodded awkwardly, and went back to his book. "Kiku. I… wasn't expecting to see you this evening."

"Well, here I am," Kiku murmured. "I'm so-"

Lukas raised a hand. "You don't have to apologize, Kiku."

"But, I want to!" Kiku protested. "I-I-"

"I don't deserve it," Lukas murmured. "You didn't do anything wrong." He edged closer slowly, uncertain as to how it would be received. Kiku didn't respond either way.

"I should be the one apologizing," he continued, resting a hand on the smaller nation's thigh. Kiku blushed, glancing away shyly.

"N-no, it's fine! Really, it is!" the Japanese protested. "I shouldn't have snapped at you to begin with." He shifted closer to Lukas hesitantly. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten mad, and none of this would have happened."

Lukas smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's leg gently. "I overreacted. You had every right to be angry."

Kiku nodded uncertainly. "You know, I haven't gotten properly angry in… oh, it must be centuries now."

The Norwegian frowned. "What about that time with Greece?"

"Oh, I wasn't properly angry then. It's something I… try to avoid." Kiku sighed. "If I ever got really, _really_ mad at someone, it… wouldn't be pretty."

"As in…?"

The Japanese pulled his legs up to his chest. "The last time I got angry, I… did some things I'm… not proud of. I'd… prefer to leave it at that."

Lukas nodded. "Alright, fair enough." He put one arm around the smaller nation's shoulders. "Are we good now?"

Kiku thought for a second. Then he nodded, smiling. "Hai. Hai, we are."

"Good." Lukas slid off the couch to kneel in front of his boyfriend. "I know I already asked this, but I want to do it properly." He pulled the ring that he'd been working on in his office when Kiku had called him down for dinner. "Kiku Honda, I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my w- I mean, husband?"

Kiku nodded furiously, throwing himself off the couch and into his fiancé's arms. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!"

Well, that was one way to solve an argument.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Aw look, they've made up! And a proper marriage proposal, too!**

**It's another headcanon of mine that Kiku never, **_**ever**_** gets properly mad, because he's absolutely terrifying when he is… Think 2p-level scary. Also, he just doesn't like it.**

**Next up: Gazing into each others' eyes.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	25. Day 25

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 25: Gazing into each others' eyes_

Lukas had an almost-obsession with Kiku's eyes.

Well, it made sense; his own eyes were dull and flat, so Kiku's not-quite-black pools held a great deal of fascination for him. The Japanese's eyes gleamed beautifully in the sunlight, like light hitting a deep lake, level upon level of silt making the water murky brown, but still impossibly entrancing.

When the Japanese was thinking, his eyes would be miles away, staring into some other world that only he could see. Sometimes a shimmer of gold was visible, far below the surface, when he considered magic or stared into the world of myths. On rare occasions, there could be seen the faintest hint of red.

Regardless, Kiku had the most stunning eyes Lukas had ever seen. Unfortunately, it was easy to get distracted by them.

"Lukas-kun? Lukas-kun!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry, Kiku. I was just thinking."

Kiku smiled, those goddamn eyes lighting up. "What about?"

Lukas smiled back. "Just about how beautiful you are."

"Stop it, Ai, you're making me blush," Kiku deadpanned.

The Norwegian smirked. "That was the plan."

"Honestly…" Kiku rolled his eyes.

Lukas chuckled. "Come now, kjære, don't pretend you don't like being flattered."

"I never said that," the Japanese replied quickly.

"Of course you didn't."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Kiku was, in fact, guilty of the same crime as Lukas. He found his boyfriend's calm eyes most interesting.

There was just something about how… unbothered they always seemed that made him nearly unable to look away. This made meetings and other such public events rather tricky.

"Hey, Japan!"

"Hm?" Kiku blinked, dragging his focus away from his boyfriend's eyes as the Norwegian took notes. "Gomenasai, America-san, I was… distracted. Could you repeat that?"

"I was _saying_ that we should totally have a sleepover at some point! Y'know, all of us!"

"Oh. Well, maybe at some point…" His voice trailed off. "Um, hai, of course."

Germany sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Japan's eyes. "Japan! Pay attention!"

"Oh! My apologies, Germany-san. I've had… a lot of meetings lately. I guess I'm just-" He paused to fake a yawn. "I suppose I'm just tired."

Prussia shot him a disbelieving look. Japan returned a 'Don't-Look-At-Me-Like-That' look.

Germany facepalmed. "…Well, I doubt we're going to get anything else done today. Dismissed!"

And Germany's complete devotion to his allies was proven once again. "Arigato, Ludwig-san," Japan murmured, yawning again for good measure.

Romano, walking past, slapped him upside the head lightly. "Really, ninja bastard?"

"Hush, Lovi-kun," Kiku replied calmly, smiling lightly. Lovino chuckled.

"Go party with your boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Japanese replied haughtily.

"Oh, you don't?" Lukas asked, leaning against the wall beside the pair.

"Not in the slightest," Kiku teased.

The Norwegian smiled, pulling the other nation away from the wall to look him in the eye. "You have the prettiest eyes," he murmured.

"Do I?" Japan murmured. "You're too kind, Lukas-kun."

"Oh, it's not a compliment," Lukas teased. "Just a fact."

Kiku smiled and kissed him.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Shit ending is shit. Well, I wrote this at eleven last night… I looked at the clock and realized 'Oh shit, I haven't finished tomorrow's chapter'. I saw The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies instead. **

**It's another headcanon of mine that Italy and Japan have Germany wrapped around their fingers. Come on, look at them. You can't tell me that Germany isn't willing to do just about anything for them.**

**Next up: Getting married.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	26. Day 26

**I don't know how weddings work, so this will end badly.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0  
><em><br>Day 26: Getting married._

Kiku was playing with a bit of string, something very rare for the quiet nation. Well, getting married was an excellent reason to be nervous, and Kiku had to keep his hands busy when he was nervous. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

The fact that he'd allowed Hungary and France to talk him into wearing a dress didn't help.

"I will look awful," he complained for the seventeenth time. "Men don't wear dresses, except Poland-chan, and that's different."

"What about the incident three weeks ago?" Francis asked. "I remember you were wearing a dress then."

Kiku thought about this for a minute. "You drugged me. It doesn't count."

"I drugged half the world, mon cher."

Hungary sighed contentedly. "Remind me to show you the pictures later."

Later. Right. "I think I should get ready now," Kiku decided uncertainly. "I mean… I can't be late to my own wedding…"

His friends both nodded in agreement. "Besides," Francis added, "I want to see you wearing a dress."

"I _still_ can't believe you talked me into this," Kiku muttered, staring distastefully at the white dress.

"Neither can we!" Elizabeta laughed.

The Japanese sighed, pulling the dress off its hanger.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Lukas straightened his tie, checking his reflection in the mirror and fixing his cross clip. "How do I look?" he asked anxiously, turning to Emil.

The Icelander rolled his eyes. "You look fine. Just like the last fifteen times you asked."

"I just want to make sure. You'll feel the same when Hong Kong stops beating around the bush and proposes."

Emil blushed. "He's not going to-"

Lukas chuckled. "Yes, he is. Kiku called it. I swear, he's like a little matchmaker." He frowned, turning back to the mirror. "I just want to make sure this goes perfectly."

"OCD much?" Emil muttered. "I'm gonna go see how China's doing with the catering." He left, pausing to shoot his brother an encouraging smile. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying so much!"

"Big brother."

"Ruining the moment, Lukas."

They shared a quick smile, then Emil left.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Lukas coughed, eyes spinning over the chapel. Where was he? Well, the ceremony had only started a minute ago, but still…

Emil elbowed him in the ribs, nodding in the direction of the door. Where-

Well. Hot _damn_.

_Kiku should wear dresses more often._

His fiancé was wearing a white floor-length wedding gown with the veil pulled over his face, concealing his dark eyes and blush. China held his arm, gently leading the younger nation down the aisle. Lovino and Gilbert, in the front row, whistled. But that was just their style, so Lukas thought nothing of it.

Kiku halted at the altar, smiling shyly. "I look ridiculous, don't I."

"Kiku, you look amazing." Lukas smirked at him. "Remind me to get you in dresses more often."

"Never going to happen." Kiku turned to the altar, normally calm eyes wide and nervous. Lukas took his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's begin."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"You may now kiss the groom."

Now that was the line Lukas had been waiting for. He tugged back the veil, pulling Kiku towards him and pressing their lips together. There followed the usual whistles and catcalls. Kiku just smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

"I do," he murmured once more.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Such shit, wow. School is sapping my creative energy.**

**Next up: On one of their birthdays.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	27. Day 27

**I know it's not February. Kiku's birthday is in February. Therefore it is now February.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 27: On one of their birthdays_

Kiku yawned, stretching like a cat and opening his eyes. The delicious smell of bacon met him, and he chuckled. "Lukas-kun does spoil me." He stood, digging through the drawers for clean clothes.

Making his way downstairs, he quickly located his husband in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Kiku leaned against his shoulders. "Good morning, Ai."

"Good morning, kjære," Lukas replied. "Bacon okay for breakfast?"

Kiku stared at him. "Bacon is always okay." He smiled, flopping down in his seat at the table. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Lukas shot him a Look. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Just making sure you were paying attention."

The Norwegian chuckled, putting the bacon on plates to join the already finished pancakes and carrying them to the table. He kissed Kiku on the cheek, placing one plate in front of him. "Happy birthday, kjære."

The Japanese smiled, leaning against the other's shoulder. "Arigato."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Of all the days for a meeting," Lukas complained, scowling.

"It's fine, Lukas-kun," Kiku murmured, clinging to the Norwegian's arm. "I don't mind; besides, humans don't get days off because of their birthdays, so why should I?"

"I suppose," Lukas sighed. "Come on, kjære; we can go get ice cream."

"In February?" Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I worry about you sometimes."

"I asked because you like ice cream."

"Hm. I blame America-san. His bad habits rubbed off on me."

"Of course." Lukas wrapped his arm around the Japanese's waist, leading him outside. "It's your birthday; what do you want to do?"

Kiku frowned, considering. "We could… play video games, or watch a movie, or anime, or…"

The Norwegian laughed. "You're such a fanboy," he teased.

"Otaku, please," Kiku teased back. "Let's go get that ice cream you promised, hm?"

"What happened to video games and movies and anime?"

The Japanese sighed. "It's fine. I don't mind doing something else if you want to-"

Lukas cut him off. "It's your birthday, kjære. We do what you want to."

Kiku considered this. "Well, then, let's play video games."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I."

"Don't be silly."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Dammit," Lukas sighed, putting down the controller. "Dead again. The Watch are tough."

"You're playing on Rogue!" Kiku protested. "How are you losing?"

"Not everyone is a gaming genius, kjære," Lukas replied. "You're just naturally good at this."

"True," Kiku admitted. "And this mission is creepy. I mean, bodies on a conveyor thing that you have to hold on to?"

Lukas nodded. "I thought you had the monopoly on atmospheric horror."

"Thief isn't horror," the Japanese muttered irritably. "Not exactly. I'm not scared of it."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "You aren't scared of horror, kjære."

"Still, though!" Kiku stood, stretching out like a cat. "We've been playing for a few hours; you want to take a break, give our eyes a rest?"

"What sort of break?"

"Oh, you know, read, talk, perhaps take a nap…" Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Well, it _was_ his birthday…

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**I wrote this today, during class, so forgive me for how rushed it is.**

**Also, Lukas' video game issues are based off what I was doing over the weekend. Dammit Thief, why is your easiest difficulty so hard?**

**Kiku, your Queen of Hearts persona is spilling over.**

**Kiku: You haven't done anything with Cardverse, though…**

**I'm working on it, shut up.**

**Next up: Doing something ridiculous. I think I'll return to the 2p universe. Sigurd's always cheerful, and if Kuro decides to be in a hyperactive mood…**

**Hm…**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	28. Day 28

**And 2p!Norpan returns, due to lack of anything else to do for this one. Featuring past Itapan, Romapan, and Prupan. Wow, Kuro gets around.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 28: Doing something ridiculous_

"Siguuuurd!" Kuro whined. "It'll be fun! C'mon, please? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

Sigurd sighed. "Alright, sweetheart. Since it's you."

Kuro smiled, clapping his hands together. Aw, it was so hard to resist his boyfriend in a childish mood. He was the cutest thing!

Although…

"If we drug England and France, they'll kill us."

"They'll kill _you_!" Kuro replied. "I just have to smile innocently and say I had nothing to do with it~!" He demonstrated said smile. It wouldn't convince anyone who knew the red eyed nation, but…

"That is such a cop-out," Sigurd complained. "Manipulative little shit."

Kuro shrugged. "I've been called worse. C'mon, we need to get stuff off China."

Sigurd sighed, wondering how he'd gotten into this mess.

Ah, right. Kuro, having noticed the giant lump of unresolved sexual tension between Francois and Oliver, decided to play matchmaker. He failed miserably at the commonplace methods, and came up with a brilliant idea: He'd slip the two of them aphrodisiacs and alcohol and lock them in a room together for a few hours.

Because that couldn't possibly end badly.

In any case, the infuriating Japanese managed to get the Italies, Prussia, and China on board, via various past romances and familial relations. Sigurd, meanwhile, tried not to feel upset at the vast quantity of past romances Kuro had managed to rack up.

(Whether this was because of jealousy or a lack of his own past romances was left unsaid.)

Back to the matter at hand…

Kuro now had a locked room and various aphrodisiacs at his disposal, and all he had to do was slip the drugs into the two glasses of wine on the table before the two victims- er, nations, arrived. In other words, the world's most hyperactive ninja was reporting for duty.

"Ufufufufu…" Kuro clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his not-quite-psychotic giggling. "I'm so glad you agreed to help~!" he cheered. "Remember, you have to keep Francey and Ollie busy until I say. You can do that, right?"

Sigurd smiled despite himself. "I can keep Ollie busy at least… France shouldn't be too hard to deal with."

"Thank you, Sigurd~! You're the best!" Kuro tackle-hugged his boyfriend before sprinting off down the corridor. The Norwegian shook his head.

"I wonder if he got at China's opium stash while he was getting the aphrodisiacs…"

"I heard that!"

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_So, keep Ollie and France busy while Kuro slips drugs into their wine. Why can't he just deal with the drugs before they get there?_ Sigurd sighed. Easier said than done… But it was for Kuro, so he'd try.

"Hi, Ollie~!"

The Brit spun around. "Sigurd, hi~! You know, I got the oddest invitation for a tea party earlier… And it turns out Francey got the same one! Do you recognize the handwriting?" England showed his friend the note. Sigurd did recognize the handwriting; it was Kuro, of course, who'd written the notes. He didn't trust their matchmaking allies enough to let them handle it.

"Oh, I don't know…" Sigurd lied. "Why don't you go ask France? Maybe he'll know!"

"Ooh, yes!" Oliver agreed enthusiastically. "And then we can go together! Oh, Francey, there you are~!"

Sigurd smiled in relief. Hopefully France would keep Ollie busy until-

_bzzt  
>bzzt<em>

Sigurd checked his phone. Ah. Until that.

_What's taking so long? Get those two down here already!  
>-Kuro<em>

The Norwegian glanced over at the other two. He didn't want to be too obvious about trying to get them down to the room (if he was, Ollie would realize he was part of the whole thing), but if he didn't get the pair down soon, Kuro would be upset. And if Kuro was upset, that meant Sigurd would be sleeping on the couch.

_Oh, what a dilemma…_

Kuro or Oliver…? Hm. Well…

Kuro had more allies. And he was scarier, cuter, and almost certainly better for… ahem, 'diplomatic relations'.

Also, it was Kuro. No one could resist those puppy eyes. "Hey, you two! Shouldn't you get going? Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh, right~!" Oliver grabbed France's wrist. "C'mon, Francey!"

Sigurd sighed in relief, watching them run off. His part in all this was over; he could just sit back and wait.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"Did you really watch them?"

A pale hand covered the smaller nation's mouth. "Ufufu… Well, of course~! It was funny! I was half hoping they'd catch me," he admitted shamelessly.

Sigurd shook his head. "Kuro, you masochist."

"I don't know what you mean," the other replied primly. "And even if I did, I bet you would've enjoyed it if they'd caught me. Sadist."

"I'm not a-!" The Norwegian sighed. "We proved you're a masochist. I get off on watching you get off, that's not the same thing as sadism. So, back to the topic at hand… How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully," Kuro sighed happily, a faint blush staining his cheeks. He apparently decided to leave the sadism debate for another day. "And most amusingly… The aphrodisiacs kicked in for Francey-pants first, so I got to watch him trying to jump Ollie~!" He went to turn on the TV. "I videotaped it, if you want to see…?"

Well, wasn't that exactly like Kuro.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Weird. Also, yes, Kuro is a masochist. It just seems to suit him! No shame. Shit ending again as well…**

**Er, drugging Ollie and Francey to make 2p!FrUK happen is ridiculous, isn't it?**

**Only two days left, only two days left…**

**Next up: Doing something sweet.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	29. Day 29

**Second last day! Phew. I keep finishing these just before posting them. During class. I hate rushing!**

**I'm not sure if drugging your significant other to keep them from overextending themselves is sweet. I'm going to say it is.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 29: Doing something sweet _

"Dismissed," Germany sighed. "Remember, there's a G8 meeting at eleven PM sharp. Don't be late, America."

"Why me?! The others need to be reminded too!"

"Italy, you'd better be on time too. There, everyone who needs to be reminded has been. Now then, I will see you later."

Kiku yawned, eyes sliding half shut for a moment. Then he shook his head and stood, stretching. "Come on, Lukas-kun. It's time we were home."

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow. "You look tired."

"Meetings," Kiku explained. "There was one with my boss last night, then this one, and G8 later, and I have a lot of paperwork to do…" He sighed. "It's just a lot all at once, you know?"

Lukas shook his head. "You're running yourself into the ground. If you talk to Germany, I'm sure he'll be willing to excuse you from the meeting-"

"No," Kiku interrupted. "It's fine, honestly! I can handle it." He frowned at his husband. "What about you? You've been working hard lately."

Lukas shrugged. "I'm a bit tired, but I don't have any meetings or pressing paperwork to attend to tomorrow, so I can just sleep then."

"Lucky," the Japanese complained, stretching again.

"Heh. Kjære, do you mind going ahead? I need to talk to Germany for a second."

Kiku nodded slowly. Suspicious little… Well, it worked. The Japanese headed off down the hall, and Lukas went over to the unofficial meeting chairman.

"Germany."

"Hm? Ah, Norway. I assume this is about Kiku?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "You've been paying attention, I see."

Germany shrugged. "Old habits die hard. I can't help but notice that he has an unfortunate habit of working until he collapses."

"He actually _does_ that? I thought it was just a rumour."

"No, he does." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, most likely remembering incidents from the past. "It's… a tricky habit to deal with."

"Ah." Lukas nodded understandingly. "So would you mind if he… didn't show up to the meeting tonight?"

Germany smiled. "I can have England take notes for him. Are you going to convince him to stay home?"

The Norwegian shrugged. "I can try."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"There you are!" Kiku trotted up behind Lukas. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just had a few questions about the meeting," Lukas replied. "Nothing important."

"Ah. Come on, let's go home."

"Paperwork?" the Norwegian guessed.

Kiku shook his head. "I just want some time for the two of us before tonight's meeting, and it's already past five."

"Fair enough," Lukas admitted, wrapping an arm around Kiku's waist. "Come along then, kjære. Let's get going."

The Japanese laughed, leaning into his husband's shoulder. "You can drive."

"Lazy."

"Heh."

So Lukas ended up driving the two of them home, as per usual. Meanwhile, Kiku read over his notes, muttering to himself in soft Japanese. Upon arriving home, the tricky part began.

"Kjære, why don't you just stay home tonight?" Lukas cajoled. "You know Germany won't mind, and you can get notes off someone else."

Kiku sighed. "I have to go. It wouldn't be right for me to skip it when everyone else is going; it would be taking advantage of the fact that Ludwig-san is my friend."

The Norwegian rolled his eyes. "Kiku, everyone skips meetings sometimes. Just tell Germany you're busy."

Kiku shook his head. "I can't skip a meeting," he insisted.

Lukas sighed. "At least go get some sleep, okay?"

The Japanese nodded, seemingly relieved that they'd left his attendance of the meeting behind. "Alright. Wake me for dinner?"

"Of course," Lukas murmured, kissing his husband's temple. "Sleep well, kjære."

"Hm." Kiku wandered up the stairs into the bedroom. Lukas waited until he heard the door slide shut before moving. He ducked into the bathroom and pulled out the bottle he kept hidden in the highest cupboard; it was out of Kiku's reach, and so a decent hiding place. The Norwegian checked the label.

Yes, he was going to drug his husband. What? The elder nation needed to sleep, and he wouldn't skip the meeting willingly; all Lukas needed to do was slip some drugs into Kiku's food and he'd sleep long enough to miss the meeting. Easy.

Lukas made dinner quickly, shaking the drug into Kiku's bowl.

"What time is it?"

The Norwegian nearly dropped the bottle. "Don't _do_ that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Kiku replied. "What time is it?"

"About seven," Lukas replied. "Dinner's almost ready." He slipped the bottle into his pocket. "Five more minutes."

"Do I have good timing or what?" Kiku headed to the fridge to grab drinks.

Lukas chuckled, scooping up the bowls and carrying them to the table. "Come on, sit."

"Yessir," the Japanese teased.

They ate quickly, making friendly small talk. Then Kiku frowned, staring at him. "Ai?"

"Yes, kjære?"

"I hope you didn't put those drugs you hide in the top cupboard of the downstairs bathroom in this."

Lukas choked on his soup, which was answer enough. Kiku sighed. "Really?" He yawned, eyes narrowing as he tried to fight back against the drug in his system. "Did you… have to do that?"

Well, Kiku had already eaten most of it… It would be enough to knock him out for a few hours.

The Japanese stood, swaying and blinking hard. "I hate you sometimes, you know that…?" His voice trailed off and he crumpled. Lukas barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He lifted the smaller nation into his arms and carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

"There," he murmured, brushing black hair out of the other's face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kiku hummed in his sleep, one hand curling around Lukas' wrist. The Norwegian chuckled. "You are just the cutest thing, you know?

"I suppose I may as well stay… just for a little…" He lay down, Kiku instinctively cuddling up to him. He was asleep within minutes.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

"You drugged me."

Lukas blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be!" Kiku griped. "I missed the meeting!" He sighed. "Ludwig-san called; he said they didn't get anything done anyways, so I suppose no harm done… But there stands the fact that you _drugged me_."

Lukas hummed understandingly. "I understand why you're upset, but you know why I did it, right? I worry about you, kjære, and I don't want you hurting yourself."

Kiku smiled slightly. "I… I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. But talk to me next time, okay? You don't have to drug me, you know." He cuddled up against his husband's side. "And I've had bad experiences with drugs, so I'd prefer you didn't use them."

"I'm sorry," the blond replied, sliding an arm around Kiku's waist. "But when you want sleep or company or anything else, tell me, okay? I want you to be honest with me."

Kiku laughed gently. "We'll be honest with each other from this day forth, then. Sound good?"

"Excellent," Lukas replied, pulling his husband back down onto the bed.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Shit, as per usual. But hey, decently long for once!**

**Next up: Doing something hot.**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


	30. Day 30

**Last day, whew! I did it!**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

_Day 30: Doing something hot_

"Whose idea was this?" Kiku complained. "It's too hot here…"

"Blame America," Lukas advised, glaring at the blond.

America had decided that, since they were immortal, intense heat wouldn't bother them. So he'd dragged Lukas, Kiku, Matthew, Gilbert, and Arthur to Death Valley in order to test his theory. What fun.

"This is ridiculous," Arthur hissed. "Git. Come on, let's just head back now." He swiped a hand over his forehead. "We'll all get heatstroke at this rate."

"Ah, we'll be fine!" Alfred replied. "AHAHAHAHA!"

Kiku glared at him. "If I get heatstroke, I will do something extremely violent."

"Agreed," Lukas sighed. "Why couldn't he test this on himself?"

"Because he likes making people suffer?" the Japanese suggested. He hissed irritably, eyes whipping around in search of any sort of shade. "I am going to either scream or collapse within the next five minutes if we don't turn back _right now_."

Lukas nodded in agreement, moving in front of Kiku to provide him with some vestige of shade. "I have to agree. Hey, America! Let's get out of here!"

"Ja!" Prussia added. "It's too damn hot!"

"Ah, we'll leave in a bit," Alfred replied. "Besides, it's not that bad."

Kiku, quite possibly deliberately, chose this precise moment to collapse. Lukas caught him, kneeling down and resting the smaller nation's head on his lap. "Kiku!"

"Mm…" Dark eyes flickered open for a second, then slid shut again.

Lukas glared up at America. "We're leaving. _Now_."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." America turned around. Then stopped, frowning. "Um, I'm not a hundred percent sure where we are…"

"_What?!_" everyone else yelled at once. "Oh, fantastic," Arthur added. "You got us lost in Death Valley, well done. Bloody idiot."

"And let's not forget that Keeks is probably developing heatstroke," Prussia interjected. "Thanks _so_ much, America. Dumbass."

Lukas sighed. "We came from this direction," he muttered. "So if we go back this way, we should be able to get back. Come on." He pulled his semiconscious husband onto his back and started walking. The others followed.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Hours passed. The complaints of the heat got more and more strident, until eventually Arthur cast a snowglobe spell and gave them a cool place to rest. Kiku, almost certainly deliberately, chose this moment to wake up.

"Mm… Lukas-kun, where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere," Lukas replied distractedly, puzzling over the absolutely useless map America had given him.

Kiku sighed. "Well, isn't this a great way to spend the day?" He closed his eyes, rolling onto his side and stretching out like a cat. "Although it could be worse… somehow…"

The Norwegian chuckled. "Optimist. Give me a hand with this map, will you? I have no idea where we are."

"I've been unconscious half the day," came the perfectly logical reply. "Canada-san, could you help us with this?"

"Sure," the Canadian replied, flopping down beside the pair. "Trying to figure out where we are?"

"Indeed," Kiku sighed. "Why can't America-san have thought to bring a GPS?"

"Because he's an idiot," Matthew replied.

No arguing with that.

In any case, the three of them eventually managed to figure out where they were, following much cursing (Lukas), passive-aggressive muttering (Matthew), and a couple not-quite-explosions (Kiku's magic developing a temperament). (In other words, Kiku got irritable and refused to admit it.)

_Any_ways, the group set off on their chosen course. It turned out that Lukas had only been slightly off, so they'd been going in almost the right direction the whole time. The sun was going down by this time, making the walk much more pleasant. Matthew fell asleep partway through, so Gilbert carried him. England started complaining about his feet hurting; America gave him a piggyback ride to shut him up. Kiku started shooting Lukas hopeful looks.

The Norwegian, having carried him all day, ignored them until he started murmuring soft complaints in his 'I-don't-want-to-be-a-bother' voice. Then Lukas gave up and allowed the smaller nation to climb onto his back, wrapping arms around his shoulders like a child.

Kiku smiled and murmured soft thanks in his ear, and the two of them slipped into their own little world, with only the stars above for guidance.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**Short, but a good place to end it. **

**And don't tell me Kiku wouldn't deliberately pass out just to prove America wrong. He **_**would**_**.**

**Wow. I'm actually done. Party time~! In all seriousness, though, this has been really fun. Maybe I'll do it again some time…**

**Er, different pairing, of course.**

**So until the next story, I bid you all adieu!**

**Bye~!**

**-Bird**


End file.
